Cato's Games
by Jasper98
Summary: What happens when childhood friends become so much more? Cato learns that some people are worth dying for, and that you must do everything in your power to keep them safe, even fighting to the death. How far will Cato go to protect his true love?
1. Chapter 1

**This came from an idea I had had for a while, but never actually written. So here you go! My first Hunger Games fic! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter One-

I remember the first time I found the quarry. I was thirteen years old, and naturally curious, against the wishes of my parents, but that is beside the point. The quarry had been emptied out of all its iron products, and just sat there, empty near the edge of town.

It seemed like the ideal place to explore, and I snuck under the rusty and abandoned fence and found myself on a stone ledge, overlooking a massive chasm with a dirty river running through it, far, far below where I stood.

But still, my curiosity had to be satisfied, as I flattened and stretched myself, making it across narrow footholds and wide gaps in the stone. Deep down, a little voice was pleading with me to turn back now, but I ignored it. _This_ was a thousand times better than training, which every single boy and girl my age did, at least in District Two.

I happened to look up, and I saw the fence had to be a good one hundred feet above me. I looked down, and saw at least a thousand feet to the base of the ravine. "Shit," I muttered, then felt surprised, and a bit guilty, because I didn't swear.

Now though, the height seemed nauseating, and I wanted out. Carefully and slowly, I inched back towards a rock wall that I'd climbed down to get to this point. Bits of stone fragment broke off under my feet, and fell beneath me. I didn't even hear the splash as they hit the water, it was too far away.

"What are you doing?" I nearly fell off the rock wall when I saw a face peer over the edge.

"Cato?" I cried in alarm, scared that he was going to tell on me. His blond hair, cut short to his head glistened in the sun, and his strong, wiry body loomed over the side of the cliff. He was the strongest out of all the boys our age, and everyone knew it. "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing what you were doing, what else?" He sneered, and I placed my foot on another little niche in the rock, only to have it give way under my weight and slide down below me.

I panicked, only hanging on by my fingertips now, both legs dangling from the falling rock. "Cato!" I screamed, and he instantly flattened himself to the ground and extended his arm.

"Take my hand!" He ordered, and I began to hyperventilate.

"I'm going to die!" I screamed, terrified. If I let go, I'd surely fall to my death. My fingers began to ache, and I doubted I could hold on for much longer.

"No you're not!" Cato yelled. "Take my hand! You have to let go!"

"I'll fall!"

"No you won't!" He snapped, frustrated. "Trust me!" His blue eyes pleaded with me, and I took a deep breath and let go, reaching up with one hand towards his.

His strong arms wrapped around my wrist and forearm and hoisted me up and out of the chasm to safety. He pulled me up and on top of him, and he fell back his back, and I on his chest, breathing hard.

His eyes were wide and huge before me, gazing up at me in awe. "You saved me," I breathed, astonished, then burst into tears, crumpling on his chest. "I could have died!"

"Nora, stop that," He said, uncomfortable. "Come on, please don't cry. You're alright." He awkwardly put his arms around me in a hug, and I squeezed mine tight around his chest, burying my head in his shoulder, shaking with fear. "Come on, Norah," He said gently, prying me off him. "Climb onto my back, I'll carry you out of here."

"Okay," I obeyed, wrapping my arms tightly around him. He stood up effortlessly, and began to scale the walls of the quarry like it was easy, until we reached the top. We crawled under the fence, and finally were safe on the other side.

"Cato, thank God you were there," I breathed in gratitude. "How did you know?"

"I saw you climb under the fence, and I got worried you'd fall, or something," He said defensively.

_"You_...got worried about me?" I laughed, drying my eyes with the back of my hand. "I didn't even think you knew who I was."

"Of course I do," Cato frowned. "You thought that?"

"Well, yes," I replied. "I mean, you were always so busy training and practicing...I didn't think you had time for anyone else, least of all me."

"Oh," He said, and we were quiet for a while. "Nora, I did. Notice you, I mean."

"Well thank you," I replied politely, the situation getting awkward. "Cato, thank you, for saving me today. I would be dead if you hadn't been there. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you..." I stood up and he did too.

"A kiss," He grinned wickedly and I laughed.

"No," I blushed, looking down. We began to walk away from the quarry. "I won't do that."

"Come on, Nora, just one," He teased, turning his face towards me and playfully puckering his lips. "One won't hurt you."

"I'll take a rain check on that," I said, as we turned onto my neighborhood.

"I'll hold you to it," Cato said, half joking, half serious. We reached my house, and I turned to him.

"This is my house," I said, kicking a stray stone. "I should go."

"Yeah, you probably should," He nodded, looking away. "I, um, I'll see you in school, okay Nora?"

"Okay Cato," I jogged up the steps to my door. "Bye."

I shut the door, my heart pounding. Had this all really happened? Had Cato Aljon really just saved my life and tried to get me to kiss him? Was this a dream? Because if it was, I never wanted to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter Two-

The next spring was my third year being eligible for the reaping. It always terrified me, having to go off to fight against kids from districts I barely knew anything about. And then there were the dead ones, the dead children that came home to their parents in plain white coffins. That scared me the most, because I didn't want to die.

We stood in the square by gender, and I was in the middle, now fourteen. My heart was racing inside my chest as the District Two representative came up on stage and took the microphone. "Welcome everybody, to the Sixty-Ninth Hunger Games!" Cantor O'Dell said excitedly, his voice high and peppy. He was met with surrounding roars and cheers from the crowd. I felt like I was going to be sick. These people _wanted_ their children to go off to slaughter.

"Now, for our first tribute!" Cantor reached into the bowl containing girl's names and I felt an overwhelming urge to vomit and pee all at once. _Please don't pick me, please don't pick me... _

"Cretia Palin!" A girl of eighteen sprinted to the stage, cheering excitedly. I couldn't help but feel relieved. _Not me, not until another year..._

"And our male tribute," I wasn't paying attention when they called the next name, but it was no one I knew. That evening, I found myself walking back towards the quarry, still in my reaping dress, running a hand alongside the fence that I had once easily slipped under. That was ages ago, and I shuddered to think of how stupid I was to actually climb under here. Thank God for Cato, or I'd be dead.

Cato and I never spoke after that incident. We saw each other in school, but we lived on completely different social planes. He was big and strong and popular, while I was quiet and kept mostly to myself. Books were my only friends, really, except for Lilly Rose.

"Don't tell me you were thinking of going back in there," I spun around to see Cato leaning against a tree, grinning.

"No," I said slowly. "Just looking. What are you doing here?"

"I just came for some peace and quiet," Cato said, taking a few steps closer to me. "My, ah, brother was chosen today. Marcus."

"I'm really sorry," I said softly.

"Don't be," Cato said firmly, like he was trying to convince himself of his own words. "He's going to win. He's gotta win."

"He will," I tried to sound reassuring. Cato looked like he was really holding back. I could see it, with every reserved step, every shortened breath.

"Marcus, it was his last year," Cato confessed. "I didn't want him to go, as much as he did. It was an honor thing for him, I guess. He had this idea that he had to bring honor to our family, and the only way by doing so was to compete in the Hunger Games. I just..." He stopped, and I laid a hand on his arm.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it," I murmured gently and he took a sharp intake of breath. "I understand. Clove is only eleven, and that's all she wants, to be in the Games."

"Yeah," Cato nodded, and ran a hand down his face. "I'm sorry to bother you, Nora." He gave a weak smile. "I think I should go now." I nodded kindly.

"Okay Cato," I said gently. "And Cato? Marcus looks stronger than all of the other tributes, and smarter too. He'll win, I know it."

* * *

Only Marcus didn't win. In fact, he was one of the first to die. During the bloodbath, he was struck down by the male tribute from District Five, hit in the back of the head with a sledgehammer. We were at school when we saw it, being on break from classes to watch the Games. And Cato, poor Cato had to watch his brother die in front of the entire school.

That night, I went to the quarry, but he wasn't there. I wasn't sure what I'd say to him if I saw him, but part of me wanted to comfort him, at least tell him I was sorry.

I found him in the gym in the basement of our school at around eight o'clock that night. His fists were curled around the pull-up bar, and he was pulling himself up and down, up and down, without stop. I quietly entered the room, and he didn't notice me. Cato was sweating through his shirt, and breathing so hard I could hear it from where I stood.

"Cato?" I called, and he didn't respond. I slowly padded over to him and stood beside him. "Cato? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," He grunted, still pulling himself up and down on the pull-up bar.

"How long have you been here for?" I asked softly. "You're going to make yourself sick."

"Since school let out," He released his hold on the bar and I saw his hands were red and raw.

"I think it's time you stopped," I said worriedly. "Have you at least drank something?"

"No," He muttered, staring at the floor. "I've been busy, making myself better, stronger." He looked up at me and grasped me by the shoulders. "I have to be the best, Nora! I have to be the absolute best!"

"Cato, stop it!" I cried, pulling away. "You're scaring me. Is this...is this about Marcus?" Cato turned away from me, running his fingers through his hair and sighing loud.

"I'm going to volunteer," He pledged. "Next year's reaping I will, to avenge his death. So I have to practice. I have to get better, so I can be the best. I will win, Nora. For him."

"You're going to make yourself sick," I murmured, going to the water dispenser and pouring him a drink. "Take it." I held the paper cup out to him and he gulped it down. "You don't have to do this to yourself."

"Yes I do," He said fiercely. "You don't understand-"

"Working yourself to the point of exhaustion won't make Marcus come back!" I shouted, and as soon as I said it, I felt guilty. Cato looked crushed, and I felt guilty. "And he wouldn't want you to punish yourself like this," I murmured, trying to sound gentle. "He wouldn't want you to suffer. He died to bring honor to your family. Don't disgrace him by doing this to yourself."

"I have to win, I have to be the best," He murmured weakly and I took his hand and led him over to the steps leading out of the gym and sat down.

"Cato, I'm sorry about Marcus. I really am," I said gently. "But you can't punish yourself like this. You're going to seriously hurt yourself."

"He was my brother," He moaned, burying his face in his hands. "He was my brother."

"I know," I murmured, rubbing his back. I marveled silently at the cords of muscle underneath the skin, and how strong he really was. "It'll be okay, Cato. He is in a better place now."

"Nora," He lifted his head, and I saw his face was soaked in tears.

"Oh, Cato," I murmured, taking his face in my hands and kissing him, softly, gently on the lips. I felt him tense up with surprise at first, then relax, kissing me back. I smoothed down his sweat-soaked hair, and slowly pulled away, staring at my lap. "There." I said quietly. "We're even. For saving my life in the quarry, remember? You asked for a kiss. So we're even now."

"Nora," Cato said, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "I think...I think you just saved _me."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

After the games ended, and District Three won, school resumed as usual. I found comfort in my books, and Cato in his sphere of friends. I wouldn't know, because we didn't start talking again until next fall, when we had begun our first year in high school.

It was a warm, sunny, fall day, and I was curled up on the stone wall around the school, reading a book. I couldn't even tell you what book it was, but I can recount what happened to it crystal clear.

A group of boys I recognized as a posse from a year below me approached unnoticed. One, a boy named Halcyon Tate grasped the book from my hands and slammed it shut with one hand.

"Hey!" I cried, standing up before the massive, brutish boys standing before me. "That's mine!"

"Yes, it is," Halcyon sneered. "Shouldn't you have better things to do, Nora Radley?"

"Give it back," I said quietly but firmly. "That's mine, I paid for it. Give it back."

"Or what? You'll tell on me? I bet you can't even fight," Halcyon teased, and I felt my blood boil. Fighting was my sister Clove's thing, not mine.

"Halcyon," I snarled. "Stop it right now."

"No," He grinned maliciously and threw the book to the ground, where it landed open, face down. He stepped on the spine, breaking it, and began to rub the book's pages all over the dirt.

"Halcyon, stop it!" I tried to push him, but it was like pushing a tree. He only stood tall and firm against me and laughed. I slapped him, as hard as I could, angry tears welling up in my eyes.

"Did you just hit me?" He asked, his laughing expression turning to hate. "Nora, you're smart enough to know not to do that." Suddenly, he grabbed me by my arms and lifted me off the ground, shoving me violently into the back of the school wall. I cried out in pain.

"Halcyon!" I heard a roar of anger, and Halcyon's friends were shoved out of the way. I was dropped painfully on the ground as Cato came running up and tackled Halcyon to the ground, slamming his fists into his head, his chest. "How dare you hurt her!" He roared, taking Halcyon by the shoulders and slamming him up and down against the ground.

"Cato!" I screamed, struggling to get to my feet and running towards the nearest teacher. "Please," I begged, breathing hard. "He's going to kill him!"

"Let him," The man said, cooly watching the fight. "It teaches him strength, endurance. What if Halcyon were chosen for the games? It's only helping him."

"I can't believe this," I muttered, running back over to the scene of the fight. Halcyon was unconscious, and bleeding hard. His face was a bloody, nasty pulp, and Cato's shirt was splattered with blood. "Cato, stop!" I begged, going to his side and trying to grab his arm. "Stop it!"

He looked up, his eyes large and wild with passion. "He hurt you," He murmured quietly. "He hurt you. I had to make him pay."

"He's payed enough, don't you think?" I cried, looking at Halcyon, who remained unmoving. "Get off him." I ordered, and when Cato didn't obey, I shouted it again. "Get off him Cato!" I cried, and fell to my knees, wiping away the blood on Halcyon's neck to try and feel a pulse. It was there, but weak.

"You," I pointed to one of Halcyon's friends. "Call an ambulance."

"Here," Cato said quietly behind me, holding a wadded up piece of fabric. His shirt. I stared at his chest, his toned pecs, abs, and massive biceps in surprise for a moment, then forced myself to take his shirt and try my best to wipe away the blood off Halcyon's face.

Finally, the paramedics came and took Halcyon away, and I turned on Cato. "That was too far!" I shouted at him. "You could have killed him! And who knows what you've done to him? He could have brain damage now, and forever be in a wheelchair, or something! And what if he get's called in the Games? He'll be dead!"

"I saw him hurting you, and that was it," Cato said quietly. "I wanted to protect you."

"But there's a difference between protecting and doing what you did to Halcyon," I seethed. "Do you not have a filter? Is every fight for you a fight to the death? I can't believe you. I thought you were better than that." I threw his shirt at him and stormed off.

"Nora, wait!" Cato called after me, but I ignored him, angry tears springing up in my eyes. I'd really thought he was different, but he was the same as every thug in District Two. "I'm sorry." He grabbed my hand, and I wrenched it free.

"Don't touch me," I snapped, picking up my pace.

"Nora, listen to me!" He shouted, and I spun around.

"You lost that privilege long ago!" I snapped. "Leave me alone!"

"Nora!" Cato said with such severity that I froze, right in my tracks. "If he get's chosen for the Games, I'll volunteer. I promise. I'll go in his place, to make it up to you."

"To me?" I breathed, stunned at his offer. His face was grave, serious. "Shouldn't it be to Halcyon?"

"Yours is the only opinion that matters to me," He said, his eyes pleading with mine. "And I'm sorry, Nora, I really am. I just saw him harassing you, and then he hurt you...I lost it. It won't happen again, I promise." He seemed so genuine, so sincere, it was hard not to give in. But I held my ground.

"Cato," I was at a loss for words. I stared at the ground.

"Forgive me, please," He begged. "I'll make it up to you."

"How?"

"I don't know," He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'll change. I'll be a better person. I'll be nicer to everyone, I dunno. Help me, Nora."

"You can start by not beating people up," I said, biting my lower lip to keep from smiling. It was so hard to hate him.

"I'll stop," Cato promised in all sincerity. "I'll stop beating people up, but I still get to go to the gym."

"Of course," I gave him a dry smile, as we began to walk down the street. He had thankfully put his bloodied shirt back on. My house wasn't very far from the school.

"And if Halcyon is really brain-damaged, I'll look out for him," Cato promised. "You know, like take care of him and stuff. And if his name gets drawn, I'll volunteer."

We reached my house, and stopped at the door. "Nora, can I see you tomorrow?" He asked, almost like a student asking the teacher for permission.

"At school?" I asked, frowning.

"No, like after school," He said timidly.

"Like a date?" I asked, shocked.

"Not if you don't want it to be," He said hurriedly. "But kind of, yeah." I was quiet for a moment.

"This is a very special circumstance," I said, and his face lit up. "I normally would never go out with someone who just beat another student to a pulp, but you seem to want to repent-"

"I do!"

"So my answer is yes." Cato grinned, and swept me up into a crushing hug, spinning me around. "But you really have to repent!" I cried, and he set me down.

"I will, Nora, I promise," He swore. "I won't let you down."

* * *

That night at dinner, Clove was inquisitive, drilling me with questions like a jackhammer. "Who was that boy you walked home with?" She demanded. As it would turn out, she had been watching the whole scene from the window.

My parents looked up in interest. My dad had just gotten out of work, and was still in his Peacekeeper uniform. "What is this, Nora?"

"It's nothing," I dug into my mashed potatoes. "We're just friends."

"It didn't look like 'just friends' to me," Clove piped up. "When he picked you up and spun you around?"

"Alright, will you just shut up?" I snapped at her. "I've had a really long day."

"Nora," My father said firmly. "Don't tell your sister to shut up."

"Who is this boy?" My mother asked curiously. "Don't be shy, Nora."

"His name is Cato," I said quietly. "He's in my year."

"Cato Aljon?" My father asked. "I know his father. His father's in the force with me."

"Really?" My mother asked, and I almost rolled my eyes. "Well you can ask him about Cato!"

"Mom, please don't," I begged, and Clove laughed. "We're not even dating, he just asked me out."

"What?!" My father cried, and Clove squealed in glee.

"It's nothing!" I cried, embarrassed. "Forget I even said it." I devoured the rest of my meal in a frustrated silence, with my parents exchanging a look.

* * *

"You really like him," Clove whispered to me later that night. I had come to my room for peace and quiet, and she had followed me, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"How could you tell?" I asked, surprised.

"You get really defensive when something is important to you. And I can tell he is," She said quietly. "Nora?"

"Yeah?"

"Why was his shirt covered in blood?"

"There was a fight," I said, thanking her silently that she didn't say that at dinner. "But he was only trying to protect me. That's all."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-

The next day at school we found out that Halcyon was going to be fine, but in the hospital for a while longer. The whole school, it seemed, knew about the fight, and Cato had become even more revered and admired.

"Nora," My best friend Lilly ran up to me when she saw me. "Is it true what they're saying? That Halcyon picked a fight with you and Cato beat the snot out of him because of it?"

"Well, yes," I blushed, taking my things from my locker.

"So now you're going out?"

"What?" I shut my locker and locked it. "No, no, he just asked me if we could hang out after school. That's all."

"So...like a date?" Lilly inquired. "Nora, Cato is...really big and strong...and kind of frightening."

"You don't know him like I do," I began to walk down the hallway. "He's not frightening."

"It was scary the way he beat up Halcyon." Lilly muttered, half to herself. "Like he'd been possessed, or something."

"Lilly, stop," I scowled. "Cato and I talked about that."

"Yeah?" She stopped in front my classroom. "What did he say?" She lowered her voice in a hushed whisper. "Cato's a beast, a monster. I don't know why he's decided he likes you, but I'd keep both eyes open if I were you, Nora. Whatever he wants..."She shook her head. "Just be careful."

Lilly turned away from me, and her words stayed with me all throughout the day. Cato was not a monster. I hated the way she referred to him like that_. "Cato's a beast, a monster," _she'dsaid, like he was some sort of animal that needed to be tamed. I knew Cato, and he was better than that; he'd saved my life before. Monsters wouldn't do that, would they?

* * *

After school, I met up with Cato on the grounds. We were both still in our school uniforms, me in my skirt and top and he wearing a "DISTRICT TWO ATHLETIC DEPARTMENT" shirt, under his blazer, almost identical to the one he wore yesterday, except this one was in black. He had something rectangular in his hand, wrapped in green paper.

"It's for you," He said, almost bashfully as he gave it to me.

"Cato, you didn't have to get me anything," I said, but was still pleased.

"Open it," He said, smiling, and I carefully tore the paper. It was my book, the one Halcyon had destroyed yesterday, but now a brand new copy, unworn, unread.

"Cato..." I breathed, looking at him in awe. Books weren't exactly encouraged by the Capitol. They spread ideas, dangerous ideas, sometimes, and were strictly regulated by President Snow. They were really hard to come by, and Cato must have had to pay a heavy price to get a book in this condition. "Wow, I don't know what to say." I smiled. "Thank you."

"It's nothing," He smiled, beaming with pleasure.

"How did you find this?" I asked as we began to stroll the grounds. "It must have been impossibly hard to come by."

"My mother knows a lady who has a really large collection," Cato replied. "It took a lot of convincing, but I finally got her to make a deal for it. So now it's yours, to make up for the one Halcyon ruined yesterday."

"Thank you," I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "That was really sweet of you."

"Well, this is me changing for the better," Cato said, taking a deep breath. "I was serious."

"You're pretty damn lucky Halcyon is going to be okay," I said, half-teasingly. "Or that would have set you waaaaaay back."

"Still, Nora, I mean it," He said. "I'm going to be a better person. For you."

"That's good," I smiled, and we continued walking. "You know, my whole family was asking about you last night. Apparently Clove saw us outside." Cato laughed, his whole face lighting up. He looked beautiful that way, happy, relaxed. I wanted him to be this way all the time.

"What did she say?" Cato asked. "I see her in the gym sometimes. She doesn't really look like you though."

"She takes after my dad." I sat down on the soft grass, and he took a seat beside me. "She was all in my face at dinner: 'Who was that!?' 'What were you doing?!'"

"You sound just like her," Cato laughed.

"I live with her," I rolled my eyes and gave a dry chuckle.

"Nora, why don't I ever see you training?" Cato asked, more seriously.

"I'm not a fighter," I replied evenly. "And I could never bring myself to kill someone. I'd be the first to die if I were reaped."

"No, I'd never let you go in there alone," Cato murmured, half to himself. "I'd volunteer. I'd protect you."

"That's just talk," I said dismissively, and Cato turned, so he faced me.

"I would, Nora," He said seriously. "I wouldn't let you die."

"And what would happen when it comes down to the two of us?" I asked, still entertaining the idea, despite how uncomfortable it made me feel. I hated the reaping and the Hunger Games; they scared me beyond belief and made me sick.

"Then I'd let you kill me," Cato said, in complete sincerity. "I'd let you win."

"I couldn't kill you," I sighed. This topic was really beginning to upset me.

"Then I'd kill myself," Cato said, and I faced him, laying both hands on his chest.

"Can we not talk about this?" I asked. "It upsets me."

"Of course, Nora, why didn't you say so?" Cato said softly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I realized I liked the way his hands felt, large, warm, and comforting. I placed my hand over his and kept it cradling my cheek. Suddenly, I had no doubt that he would always be there for me, that he would always protect me.

"Cato?" I asked, leaning in and with a surge of boldness, kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on. His hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me to him and he kissed me harder. I felt so safe, so secure in his arms. I never wanted to leave.

* * *

That was the beginning of Cato and I as a couple. Back then, everything seemed so easy, so perfect. It was just us, together, and nothing could dampen our happiness. Cato got better, calmer. He didn't lash out at others as much, and while he still continued training, his thoughts and actions became less violent. He had a longer temper, and greater patience.

I changed too. My every thought was about him, thinking of him. I let go of my reclusive book-worm life an opened up more, beginning to accept other people into my confidence.

Our relationship blossomed, as we began to take things to the next level, spending all of our days together, and even some nights. Neither of us thought those happy years would end, until we were both eighteen, and the Reaping day came.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody! Here's Chapter Five! And 100+ views! Yay! Review please! :)**

* * *

Chapter Five-

It was the morning of the Reaping of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games, and I felt like vomiting. I'd been sick the past couple of days, probably due to stress, and was terrified out of my wits that either Cato or myself would be drawn. Before I changed into my Reaping dress, I threw up again, hiding my sickness from my family as best I could.

"Nora," Clove stood in the doorway of the bathroom, staring at me kneeling over the toilet. I looked up in alarm. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" I hurriedly brushed my teeth, scrubbing away the taste of vomit.

"I...I know that you've been sleeping with Cato," Clove blurted out, looking uncomfortable. "And no offense, but you've been gaining weight. And the vomiting?"

"Clove, are you suggesting...suggesting I'm pregnant?" I breathed the last three words, terrified of that option. I pulled up my shirt and gazed at my belly, which now looked more swollen than ever. "Oh God..." I clasped a hand over my mouth. "No, no, no...I can't be...pregnant." I shook my head, terrified.

"Look, Mom has some of those pregnancy sticks left over from us, I've seen them," Clove said evenly. "Let me get one." She darted off, and I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

Pregnant?! What if I were chosen today? I couldn't possibly compete in the games like this... I knew I'd missed my period for the last two months, but I'd dismissed it as stress. It had happened before, but now, I knew I had to be pregnant, at least three months so...

"Nora?" Clove had returned, holding a small pink box. I wordlessly took it from her, and took out the pregnancy meter. "It's going to be okay," Clove squeezed my shoulder kindly. "Whatever happens...it's going to be okay."

"Okay," I murmured. In about five minutes, my fears were confirmed. I was going to have a baby.

* * *

That afternoon, we arrived at the Reaping. Clove held my hand and stayed next to me as Cantor O'Dell took the stage, even though she wasn't supposed too. "It's going to be okay," She murmured over and over. "They won't pick you."

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Cantor cried, and the applause was too loud. I felt like I was going to pass out. "Welcome to the Seventy-Fourth Annual Hunger Games!" He crossed over to the bowl of names. "And our female tribute will be..." His hand plunged into the bowl, and I just wanted to curl up and die. "Clove Radley!"

"What!?" I shrieked, as Clove was pried away from me. "No!" Tears broke down my face, as my fifteen year old sister was taken away from me. This couldn't be happening...

Suddenly, there was a commotion amongst the group of boys, and I saw Cato barreling through them. "I volunteer!" My heart plummeted to the ground, and I fell backwards, feeling the strong, stable arms of the girls around me. Cato and Clove were led up to the stage, standing before all of District Two.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...your tributes!"

* * *

"Cato!" I screamed, tearing into the District Office, where Cato and Clove awaited. I ran to him and flung my arms around his neck, sobbing uncontrollably. "Why? Why would you do that?"

"To take care of Clove," He said earnestly. "I saw your reaction when she was chosen, and I'm going to make sure she comes back to you."

"Cato..." I made myself meet his eyes as tears streamed down mine. "I'm pregnant." The blood drained from his face at once, his jaw dropped.

"No," He managed, sounding for the first time since I'd known him, afraid. "Oh God, I'm a father...I'm a father."

"Cato, I'm going to lose one of you," I began to weep again and he held me, still astonished. "One of you is going to die."

"Clove will come back to you, I promise," Cato swore. "She'll win." I grabbed his shirt, balling up the fabric in my hands.

"Cato...I can't lose you..." I sobbed, and he gently kissed my forehead. "I l - love you."

"I love you too," He kissed my tear-soaked lips, then my nose and forehead. "Our child will know how his father died bravely."

"Don't say that," I breathed, shaking hard, as he smoothed down my hair.

"Go see your sister, Nora," He said softly. "There's only a small amount of time."

"I love you," I promised, getting up and going over to Clove. "Clove," I murmured, embracing her. "You are so brave."

"I can win," Clove said, half to reassure herself, I thought. "I'm a strong fighter, I'm good with knives. I have a shot."

"I know," I murmured sadly, although I couldn't picture her coming out as the victor. I took her face in my hand and smiled sadly. "I know Clove. You're a fighter."

"Nora, please stop crying," Clove said, sounding slightly upset and alarmed. "Stress isn't good for the fetus. You're going to have a healthy baby, I know it."

I hated the way she spoke, as if we would never see each other again. I stepped back and gazed at both my sister and the love of my life, knowing that by the end of the Games, one, maybe both, would be dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six everybody! The Games have begun!**

* * *

Chapter Six-

The next few days were impossibly hard. I had to come clean about my pregnancy to my parents, who were shocked and appalled. They already had to deal with losing their youngest daughter, and now their oldest was with child.

We decided to keep the pregnancy a secret for as long as possible. The Capitol would eat this bit of information up like a chocolate. Cato had a reputation to uphold, and that reputation wasn't a kind, gentle father. I saw how they portrayed him on TV: as a heartless, soulless, killing machine. They took advantage of his massive size and strength and made him into something inhuman.

I was taken to see doctors, who told me I was three months pregnant, like I had thought. They said in about another month, they would be able to determine the baby's gender, and reprimanded me for not coming in sooner. The truth was that I honestly didn't know. What the telltale signs of a pregnancy were, I dismissed as nerves, or a stomach bug. My mind wasn't thinking of pregnancy, only Cato.

I anxiously waited for when the tributes were presented before the Capitol in the chariot ride. I hadn't seen nor heard from neither Cato nor Clove since the Reaping. Finally, when the day came, my eyes were glued to the television screen, as Caesar Flickerman began his commentary.

My heart was pounding as the tributes from District One came out, dressed in pink, as the crowds began to cheer. "And here are our tributes from District One! Glimmer and Marvel!" Caesar's voice boomed as the second chariot emerged.

My jaw dropped when I saw them. They looked stunning, dressed in gold armor. They looked like gods, like deities, and Cato...

Cato looked terrifying. He dwarfed my sister, who looked like a child at his side. His expression was menacing, and he looked ruthless, as both he and my sister waved to the crowds. I knew that his stylists had done this on purpose, that they had carefully sculpted him like clay into the tribute they wanted him to be. Regardless, he was impressive "The tributes from District Two! Cato and Clove!"

* * *

I didn't watch the rest of the chariot parade, still too much in awe of Cato and Clove to focus on everything else. They looked like deities to me, and I was filled with an absolute confidence that they would win.

The next day at school, everyone was buzzing about the District Twelve tributes, who had apparently come in on fire and stolen the show. I said nothing to those who talked, reclusing myself again during the school days, pushing people out. I didn't want to talk about "the star-crossed lovers from District Twelve". How could I, when the one I loved was also being taken away from me? I had no sympathy for Katniss and Peeta, not when the Games had taken both Cato and Clove from me.

* * *

Within a few days, we received the scores of the tributes, with my sister and Cato both receiving scores of ten. I wasn't surprised about that - I knew both were strong contenders, but I was shocked about the Twelve tribute Katniss getting a score of eleven. This fact made me uncomfortable. If a poor, half-starved girl from the lowest of the Districts was able to beat Cato and my sister, then this said something about the competition. _She _had beat out Cato..._She _had clearly impressed the judges..._She _had a shot to win...

* * *

The interviews came and went, and my heart bled to see Cato and Clove sitting for their interviews with Caesar Flickerman. When Cato appeared, I began to cry, right in school. Silent tears soaked my face, and I dared not make a sound, so I wouldn't miss a word he said. I wrapped my hands around my pregnant belly, holding this child of ours close. A child who wouldn't grow up without a father.

* * *

Finally, the day I feared most came...the day the actual Games started. I stayed home that day, and watched there, thinking that there was no way I could keep my composure if one of them died today.

_Ten..._

I saw the tributes appear out of the tubes in the ground, and felt my stomach lurch as the cameras spanned across the tributes faces. Cato and Clove looked fierce, ready to fight, ready to win. I hated seeing them like this, watching the best sides of them turn ugly and wicked.

_Nine..._

The suspense was killing me, and I felt like I was ready to puke, except I already had this morning, and there was nothing that would come up.

_Eight..._

I counted two kids, really little kids that looked terrified out of their wits. One a little boy from District Four, and the other a little girl with enormous, frightened eyes from District Eleven. I sighed, feeling for them. They didn't have a chance.

_Seven..._

The cameras showed Cato again for a flicker of a moment, and I silently prayed that he wouldn't cause the little kids' deaths. "You're a father," I murmured, even though he couldn't hear. "Remember you're a father."

_Six..._

Clove, my sweet sister, whom I was nothing alike but still loved nonetheless. I was comforted only slightly by the fact that she wanted to compete in the Games, but still..._she was my sister. _I prayed that she wouldn't be killed now, that she would at least have a chance.

_Five..._

Five more seconds...five more seconds until the bloodbath, the slaughter of someone's baby, someone's sister, someone's brother. Someone's friend.

_Four..._

"Cato, don't die," I murmured. "Please, stay alive, and be merciful to those you kill."

_Three..._

"Clove, keep your wits about you. Keep a level head, and stay strong."

_Two..._

Tears were already running down my face, and I wrapped my blanket tighter around my shoulders. This was really happening. This was really it.

_One..._

The tributes burst from their pedestals, some running into the woods, some racing towards the Cornucopia. I followed Cato and Clove, watching as my sister raced for supplies as Cato covered her, attacking the boy from District Six and pinning him to the ground, beating the boy senseless like..._like Halcyon,_ I remembered, growing cold.

Cato ran towards the Cornucopia, picking up an iron machete and slicing open the tribute from Ten's chest. His face was contorted in anger, and he scared me to no end. A girl from District Four came up to him with a sword, trying to cut him down but he swiftly ducked her blow and knocked the sword out of her hand, shoving her promptly at a crate.

I watched through my fingers as the cameras cut to Katniss, and the boy from District Ten coming at her with a sickle. Just as he was about to strike, he was hit in the back, blood spurting and fell to the ground. Standing behind him...was Clove.

She looked like a monster, a demonic, possessed monster, forced to tap into an ugly, malicious side of her that no one knew she had. She flung another knife at Katniss, who blocked it with her backpack and fled into the woods. I shook, trembling in my seat. My sister, my little sister had just taken someone's life.

In the meantime, Cato had killed the boy from District Six, and was hunting around the Cornucopia, looking for stragglers. The little boy from Four hid amongst the crates, and I knew it wouldn't be long before he was discovered. I was trembling, tears running down my face as Cato pulled the crates apart, revealing the little boy, shaking with fear.

"Oh God, no," I murmured. "Please be merciful." The cameras showed Cato for a brief second, his face, tight with fury and rage, change for a second into a look of compassion. Then Cato's face contorted again and he slashed the little boy's throat with the sickle.

* * *

**Well Cato's had his killing spree, how will Nora react? And will Cato succumb to his demons, losing the little humanity he has left since the start of the Games? Find out next chapter! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven-

I found myself in the middle of a forest, a calm, quiet forest with lots of trees and plants, with cool, moist soil beneath my bare toes. I was without possessions, wearing only my white reaping dress. Suddenly, there were footsteps, fast and rushed, and I spun around, to see Cato barreling towards me, carrying a white bundle in his arms. "Nora?" He cried in alarm, stopping before me. He was wearing the tribute's clothes again. "Why are you here?" He looked panicked, alarmed. "Nora, you can't be here. You have to leave."

"Leave where?" I asked, and he pushed the bundle into my arms. I saw it was a child, a beautiful baby girl, with my face.

"The Careers," He looked frantically around. "They know I have her...our daughter."

"Why is she here?" I asked, alarmed. "Why is my daughter...our daughter...in the Games?"

"She was on the Cornucopia." Cato said rushedly. "On the top, the best that the Gamemakers had to give." He wasn't making sense, and I began to panic, feeling scared that the Careers would take her away from us.

"Nora, you have to run," Cato said firmly. "You have to take her away, alright? Go, go now while you still can."

"But Cato, you're coming with us now, right?" I asked, my heart pounding fast inside my chest. "You have to come with us."

"Nora, go!" He gave me a little shove, and I took off running, as Cato circled around behind me, keeping watch. Suddenly, the baby started to cry and I stopped, ducking behind a stone and rocking her.

"Shh," I murmured, holding her close. "Shh, you have to stop crying, the Careers will hear you." Voices lilted through the trees, high pitches from the girls and lower pitches from the boys, as tributes surrounded us.

"Give us the child," The girl from District One - Glimmer? - hissed, extending her hands. "Give us the child."

"Nora, I can't kill them all," Cato looked back at me, panicked. The baby began to scream, and I continued to rock her. Katniss and Peeta, the tributes from District Twelve approached me, holding swords and looking bloodthirsty.

"Hand over the child." Peeta grabbed my hair and yanked my head up, placing a blade of a knife to my throat.

"No!" I began to sob, holding her closer. "You don't understand! She's my-" But I never got to finish, as Peeta slit my throat, holding my hair in his hands. I fell to the ground, closing my eyes. Dead.

Except I didn't die. I awoke and I was holding a child in my hands, a small child, an infant. The infant was fast asleep, and I was holding him, rocking the baby boy. I heard a noise behind me and saw Cato standing before me, on the edge of the quarry, looking down at me and dressed in the outfit all the tributes wore to the Games. His face was contorted with the same expression he wore when he was killing all the tributes. He carried a bloody sickle in one hand.

"Nora," He said tightly, holding out one hand. "Give me the child."

"Why?" I asked. I had a dark instinct gnawing at the pit of my stomach. Something told me not to trust him.

"Nora!" Cato shouted, and I flinched, scared at the way he spoke to me. "Hand over the child!"

"Why do you want him?!" I shouted back, clutching the baby boy closer to me.

_"He's my son!"_ Cato thundered. "I want to see my son!"

"But those people...those kids..." I said, terrified and beginning to cry. "You killed those kids today. That little boy from District Four."

"They were going to die anyway," Cato said coldly. "I was doing them a favor. Now hand over my son."

"He's no son of yours..." I whispered, words flying from my lips before I could even comprehend what they meant. "You...you're not Cato anymore. You're not my Cato."

"Nora!" Cato charged at me and I turned my back to him, and falling to my knees, shielding the baby from his wrath. He grabbed me by the arms, his hands suddenly slick with blood, and turned me around. He took the baby from me, and I began to scream, pleading with him to give me back my child, my son. "He's my son too!" Cato roared, raising the boy over his head with both hands. The baby's clothes were smeared in blood. "He will always know...who his father is..."

"He will know his father is a monster!" I screamed, and suddenly, I was toppling over the edge of the quarry, free-falling to my death.

* * *

I awoke, bathed in a cold sweat, breathing hard. My head was haunted with visions of Cato and the other tributes, demanding I give up my child. Suddenly, the light turned on, and my father stood in the doorway, wearing a white robe. "Nora, is everything alright?" He asked and I sat up in bed, dragging my hand down my face. _It wasn't real,_ I reminded myself. _It was just a dream_.

"It was a nightmare," I said, half-dazed. "A horrible nightmare." Cato's face, violent and full of rage flashed through my vision. I felt sick.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" My father sat down on the edge of the bed. I sighed.

"It was about Cato...and our child." I looked down at my swollen belly, at the unborn child inside. "I saw him kill that little boy today...and it stuck with me. First we were in the games, running from the Careers. They wanted my daughter and Peeta slit my throat." I paused, remembering the dream in the quarry. No one knew about Cato and I sneaking into the quarry, and if they found out, especially my Peacekeeper father, we would be in serious trouble.

"In the second dream, Cato and I were on top of a cliff, and I had my son - the baby who was my son - with me," I swallowed, wrapping my arms around my chest. "Cato wanted the child, and he had a sickle...covered in blood." I stopped, covering my mouth with my hands. "I thought he was going to kill the child, like he killed the little boy from District Two."

"Nora," My father sighed. "You're too soft, too emotional. Do you want this child of yours to be strong? Healthy?" I nodded. "Then you must stop worrying. Don't be so attached to the tributes from the other districts; you'll never meet them, and they'll never know you. Only worry about those who matter: Clove and Cato.

"What you had was just what you said: a nightmare. Cato is not after your child, and you and your baby are safe." My father reached out and touched my belly. "Be thankful, Nora, be thankful you will never be chosen for these Games, and pray for your sister that Cato will bring her home safe."

* * *

**So the end of Chapter Seven! And 200+ views! Yay! But do you know what would make this better ? (well, actually it would just make me happier)More reviews! Love you guys! Xoxoxo **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight is here guys! Warning: There's a ton of violence in the last part. Also, I do not own the Hunger Games, Cato, Clove, or any of the characters. I got the lines Clove says to Katniss from the movie (because I couldn't find the one's from the book) but I tried really hard to do the events in the correct order and to write them well. So tell me what you think! REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter Eight-

And so the Games went on, with Cato and the rest of the Careers in the lead. They hunted down the stragglers, and I watched as they tracked down Katniss in the woods. As the days went by, I became even more worried for Cato and Clove, as more obstacles were put in their way. Watching them suffer from the tracker-jacker bites was impossible, watching them delirious with pain, moaning and hysterical. I donated all my free money to a collection going around that would help sponsor them in the Games.

I watched as Katniss plotted to blow up the supplies with the little girl Rue, and before it already happened, I knew how Cato's reaction would be. With a heavy heart, I watched him storm into the clearing after the supplies were detonated, and in a fit of rage, snap the boy from Three's neck.

Cato had always struggled with his anger - this I knew first hand. But these Games, they were forcing him to tap into that hideous side of him, the side that made him lose his humanity and become exactly what the others said. A monster. I prayed that he would fight it, that he would not fall into the recesses of his insane anger and loathing and never come out.

It was one thing to lose your mind, but quite another to lose your humanity. If Cato lived through this, in some sick way my sister died, I feared he wouldn't be the same, that my Cato had died long ago in the arena.

* * *

When Marvel, from District One killed the little girl from Eleven, I couldn't help but cry, even with my father standing there before me, looking on in disappointment. "You don't know her," He said coldly. "You must isolate yourself from the Games. You cannot care for the ones already gone."

"But she's someone's baby!" I cried, as if this were the most obvious thing in the world. "How can you say that?"

"When I have my own child in the Games?!" My father shouted at me. "You should be caring about Clove, not...not her. She's gone, Nora. She didn't have a chance."

* * *

When Claudius Templesmith announced the rule change, that two tributes could win, as long as they were from the same district, my heart soared, and I got up and squealed in delight. Cato and Clove could both come home! Not all was lost! Now was the feast, and I already knew what Cato and Clove had in their bag - suits of armor, to be worn under the skin, rendering them practically invincible. If...when they got them, victory was guaranteed theirs.

Cato and Clove's plan was for Clove to go and grab the bag, as Cato circled the perimeter of the clearing, waiting for the others who would come to retrieve their supplies. The girl from Five bolted out in the clearing, grabbing her bag before all the rest. Then Katniss began to run for her bag, and Clove bolted out after her.

"No," I breathed. "Don't do it Clove." Clove hurled a knife at Katniss, slicing her above the eye. Blood was everywhere, as Clove pinned her to the ground, drawing out a knife.

"Where's lover boy?" Clove taunted, holding the knife tantalizingly above Katniss' head.

"Stop..." I begged, although she couldn't hear. She was crazy, this wasn't like my sister at all. Not my little sister who had held my hand during the Reaping and told me everything would be okay. These Games had taken her, she was already gone, replaced by a sadistic monster. My blood went cold and I began to cry.

"Oh, I see," Clove continued and I began to cry harder. "You were gonna help him. Well that's sweet! Well, it's too bad that you couldn't help your little friend. That little girl, what was her name again? Rue? Yeah, well we killed her. And now, we're gonna kill you."

Suddenly, Rue's partner, the massive boy from Eleven grabbed my sister and slammed her tiny body against the wall of the Cornucopia. I whimpered in pain. "That's my sister..." I moaned feebly.

"You kill her?" Thresh roared, and Clove flinched. _She's going to die..._

"No!" Clove cried, her eyes huge and afraid. So badly, I wanted to crawl through the television screen and hold her in my arms.

"I heard you!" Thresh roared, and I wept harder. She was done, she was finished. Clove, my baby sister, was going to die.

"Cato!" Clove shrieked. Where was Cato? The cameras didn't show. _Please,_ I prayed. _Please come for her..._

"You said her name!" Even Clove was crying now, as she shrieked Cato's name again. Where the hell was he? My sister was going to die! Hadn't he vowed to protect her? Thresh picked up a rock and I watched in horror as he slammed it into my sister's skull, over and over. I was screaming in pain, each blow to her like a blow to me. I watched, unable to do a thing, as she fell to the ground, her eyes still open over the blood that poured over them, seeing nothing.

My sister was dead.

"Just this time Twelve," Thresh was saying, as I fell to my knees, covering my ears with my hands so I wouldn't hear the rest. _My sister was dead...My sister was dead...My sister was dead..._

I couldn't think, couldn't feel. I thought of the times where she had annoyed me, bothered me, pestered me, and I thought of all the times I'd pushed her away, yelled at her, screamed at her to _get out of my life. _If only I could take it back...if only...

"I love you," I said, through the wash of tears I didn't even try to hide. The cannon boomed in the distance, and it felt like a gunshot to my soul.

"Clove!" Finally, Cato burst through the trees, his expression of shock and heartbreak all over his face. "Nononononononono..." He breathed in a rush of words, lifting up her tiny, limp body. She looked so very small next to him, that it made me cry even harder. "Clove, you have to stay," He begged, and all thoughts of Cato being inhuman were gone, as he held my sister close like a baby. "Clove, wake _up!_ You have to stay! Stay for Nora!" I hadn't heard him speak my name since the Reaping, and I could practically hear every Capitol citizen ask, "Who's Nora?"

"Clove, oh come on," Cato's voice was tight, and he ran a hand down his face. "Come on, Clove, wake up... What am I going to tell her? How can I possibly tell her...?" I knew he was talking about me, and if my heart wasn't broken already, it was now. "Oh, God..." Cato moaned, and gently set Clove back down on the ground, moving her hair over her nasty head wound. "I'll kill him." Cato stood over her, looking down at my sister with reverence. "I'll kill that son-of-a-bitch Thresh, and the girl from Five and the idiots from Twelve. I'll kill them all." He choked up, and covered his mouth with his fist. "I'll kill them all."

* * *

And now the hunt was on. Cato tracked Thresh ruthlessly, like an animal stalking its prey. He was on a mission, and unstoppable. He found Thresh in the grass, hiding like the snake he was.

"Thresh!" Cato screamed, drawing his sword. "You bastard!" He lunged at Thresh, and Thresh ducked out of the way, seizing a weapon of his own - a long, deadly-looking dagger.

"This is about the girl from Two, isn't it?" Thresh snarled, and they circled around each other like wolves over a kill. "Clove, right?"

"Don't!" Cato shouted. "Don't you _dare_ say her name!"

"Clove," Thresh spat back, his eyes dark. I winced. "She was important to you?"

"She was Nora's sister..." Cato deflated slightly, dropping his predatory stance. "She was Nora's little sister...and she could have gone home! _I_ was supposed to bring her home! I promised! I promised her..."

"Who is Nora?" Thresh was obviously stalling, but for what? No one was coming to save him, and no one could stop Cato.

"A girl much better than any of us," Cato snarled, regaining his composure. My heart began to bleed. "A girl who was strong, and beautiful, and caring, and maybe the only person left who has a soul. She carries...she carries my child." Thresh's mouth dropped, and I could hear practically everyone in Panem gasp at the fact Cato was a father. "And Clove was her sister...I'm going to make you pay, you son-of-a-bitch, you low-lying scum, you're going to pay. For both of them."

Cato lunged at Thresh and sliced the hand that held the dagger. Blood shot from Thresh's wrist as he cried out in pain. Cato tackled him, pinning him to the ground and digging his knee into Thresh's throat. "She could have gone home," Cato snarled, before plunging his sword into Thresh's neck. Blood shot everywhere, and Thresh was dead instantly. But Cato wasn't done. Cato grabbed Thresh's chin, pushing it up and dragged the sword up his face in one swift motion. He worked quickly and efficiently, and after Thresh's face was decimated, Cato ripped open his jacket, and drove the sword into Thresh's chest.

I watched in horror as he cut out the boy's heart.

* * *

**That's it! (I told you it would get graphic)** **The end of the Games is in the next chapter! Will Cato perish by Katniss and Peeta's hand? Or will he become the champion and return home to Nora? We shall see! Don't forget to review! Love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**300+ views! Yay! Ya know, I love views, but I love reviews more! Enjoy! Xoxo**

* * *

Chapter Nine-

Everyone knew the Games were ending soon, and after the girl from Five fell, everyone knew the climax was approaching. Cato would be forced to fight against Katniss and Peeta. Peeta was doing better, but he was no match for Cato.

It was Katniss I was worried about. She was a hunter, and incredibly skilled with the bow and arrow. Even with Cato's suit of armor, a skilled shot could end it all for Cato.

I was in the obstetrician's office during the finale. "We're going to find out your baby's gender, Nora," The doctor said kindly, but I didn't hear her, my eyes glued to the broadcast of the Games in the room. Cato was supposed to be here, at my side, learning this secret right beside me.

It was evening in the Games, and I knew that the remaining three were being pushed together in the arena for the finale. My heart was pounding, as my attention shifted from the screen to the doctors asserting up the ultrasound and putting the goo on my stomach.

Suddenly, I watched as massive, grotesque-looking monsters burst from the trees, taking Cato by surprise. They were mutts, rabid and hungry, and after Cato. Even more alarmingly, I saw each mutt wore a collar with a number on it. The cameras showed a mutt with the number "Two" written on it's dog tag up close as it ran and I felt my blood go cold. It had my sister's eyes. These mutts were the dead tributes.

"Stop, stop!" I cried, sitting up. "Stop, please, I can't...I can't do this right now." The doctor looked confused and turned to the screen, just as one of the mutts slashed Cato across the face with its razor sharp claws. He cried out in pain, and miraculously continued running, straight into the clearing.

Katniss and Peeta were already there, and she fired an arrow, only to have it bounce off his chest. They all climbed the Cornucopia, as the mutts snarled and snapped below them. Cato's face was covered in blood and I feared he would pass out, but he stayed steady enough.

"Maybe you should go into another room," The doctor suggested. "Wait this out."

"No," I said firmly. "I have to see. I have to know..."

Cato grabbed Peeta and flung him to the ground, before turning to Katniss, swinging wildly. She tried to grab his arm, blocking the sword, but he tackled her, his hands crushing her throat, pushing her dangerously close to the howling beasts below.

I honestly thought she was going to die, but Peeta grabbed Cato around the waist, throwing him off Katniss like a bag of rice. Peeta threw Cato to the ground, but Cato was quick to get back up again and fight back, locked hand to hand in a fight to the death. Cato wrestled Peeta into a choke hold...just as Katniss aimed an arrow at Cato's skull.

"Go on," Cato choked, his breathing labored. I covered my mouth with my hands. No...this wasn't...this couldn't be happening! Cato was supposed to win. "Shoot. Then we'd both go down and you'd win. Go on. I'm dead anyway. I always was right?" Cato gave a dry, bitter laugh that made me begin to cry again. "I couldn't tell that until now." Cato continued, every word he said breaking my heart. "How's that, is that what they want?" I knew he was talking about the Gamemakers, the ones responsible for killing him for the sake of the show. "I can still do this..." Cato tightened his grip and Peeta made a gagging noise. "I can still do this." Cato's voice was dark, terrifying. He'd already accepted his fate. "One...more...kill. It's the only thing I know how to do, bringing pride to my District." I knew Cato spoke of his days, his childhood, his life, training for this final moment, this final kill, all in vain. "Not that it matters."

Katniss fired. My heart froze in my throat as the camera's switched to slow-motion, meticulously tracking the arrow as it circled towards its target. I saw Cato's face as he saw the arrow spiraling towards him and saw him throw Peeta before it. The arrow shot through Peeta's skull, blood flying everywhere, and the doctor gasped.

I was unable to make a sound. Cato released Peeta, and Katniss was screaming, dropping her arrows and running to the fallen boy. Cato stood by, breathing in shock, as Katniss fell to her knees beside Peeta's body, crying hysterically. I watched in disbelief, as he slowly crossed over to Katniss, stepping behind her. He was going to kill her, and it would be over. "I'm sorry," He murmured, as he grabbed her head in his bloody hands and broke her neck.

* * *

"He won!" I screamed, turning to the doctor with tears running down my face. I couldn't believe my eyes as the canons boomed for Katniss and Peeta. Cato won! He was coming home! "He won!" I screamed, wrapping my arms around the doctor's neck, holding tight to her. "My child will have a father."

Tears streamed down my face as Cato stood on top of the Cornucopia as the helicopter circled above him, and dropped down a ladder. Wind tossed around his hair and clothing and he shouted into the camera, "Nora! I love you! I'm coming home!"

* * *

After my appointment was finished, I was met by a troop of Peacekeepers, one of them being my Father. "Nora, honey, they want to bring you to the Capitol," He said, marching me towards the train station, which wasn't too far away. "On Caesar Flickerman's show, to film yours and Cato's reunion."

"The Capitol!" I exclaimed, an we reached a shining, sliver train, waiting and ready to go. "But Dad, aren't you coming?"

"I can't," He said apologetically, helping me on board. "You'll have to go alone, but plenty of people will take care of you. And you'll see Cato soon!"

"O - Okay..." I kissed my father on the cheek. "Goodbye!"

"Bye Nora! I love you!" He called on the station deck, as the doors began to close. "I'll see you soon!"

* * *

**So Cato lives! But the story is far from done! Keep reading and I hope you enjoyed! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everybody! Here's chapter ten! Sorry it took so long to update but I made this chapter longer to make up for it. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter Ten-

I found myself alone on the train, excited and overwhelmed. This was all happening so fast, so quickly. I sank down into a puffy, soft seat. Cato had won the Games, and I'd found out my child's gender. And now, I was on a train to the Capitol - the Capitol! - to meet Cato for our live, televised reunion to be shown across Panem.

I thought about the state he was in when he left the Games. Battered, bruised, no doubt underfed. I thought of the gashes from the mutt's swipe at his face. Would they leave scars? Would my handsome Cato be permanently scarred?

Never mind about his appearance, I knew that the memories of the Games would stay with him for the rest of his life, haunting him, tormenting him, controlling his every action. I would be there, I promised myself. I would always be there.

"You must be Nora!" I shrieked in surprise as the train car opened and two Capitol people, both girls, came in, dressed in outlandish but matching shades of green. "Oh, sweetheart, don't be afraid, we're just your stylists!"

"I'm sorry, you scared me..." I mumbled.

"Bless her," One folded a hand over her heart. "I'm Cyndia!"

"And I'm Milziba!" The other beamed and I suppressed a snicker at their ridiculous names. "Oh!" Milziba squealed, as I stood up to shake their hands. "There's a little bun in the oven!"

"Four months," I beamed, wrapping my hands around my growing belly.

"Well, I think you'll be a great mommy," Cyndia beamed. "Now, lets see what we have to work with."

"She has really lovely green eyes," Milziba commented. "And the curly hair could go really well with the dress."

"Dress?" I asked in surprise.

"Well of course!" Milziba laughed. "You can't wear that! Oh, she's so cute!"

"So cute," Cyndia agreed. "Now, because the interview is tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow!"

"We have to do everything we possibly can to make you perfect. So we'll have to start now. And to save some time, don't protest, just let us do our work."

"We hate whiners." Milziba nodded, her eyes wide. "Well come on! Let's get started!"

We walked into a separate compartment, and they made me change out of my clothes. I was promptly given a vicious bath, scrubbed red and raw, and then every part of me waxed to perfection. I made them stay away from my belly, putting up a fierce argument. I wanted nothing to happen to my child.

* * *

We arrived in the Capitol late that night, and before I got a chance to even look around, I was ushered into a hotel, to try on a dress. The hotel room we were in was all in gold, with gilded chairs and tables, and painted golden flowers in shining vases. I felt like I had just walked into a treasure chest, or a goddess's house.

A shimmering white dress had been laid out for me on a sofa, and I slipped out of my clothes and let Milziba and Cyndia help me into it. "Oh, you look beautiful!" They exclaimed, leading me over to a mirror.

I gasped when I saw myself. My skin was flawless, my eyes framed by a smoky shade of brown. And the dress...it went to my knees, hugging the baby bump perfectly. Little designs of flowers done in lace decorated the entirety of the flowing skirt, and the top was tight-fitting and a Snow White color. My hair framed my face perfectly, and I took a deep breath.

"Wow..." I looked beautiful, and I felt like I hadn't since the Reaping. "Thank you."

"He's going to love you," Cyndia squeezed my shoulder. "Now go get some beauty sleep, sweetheart. You've got a big day tomorrow!"

* * *

The next morning I had butterflies in my stomach as soon as I woke up. Today, finally, I would see Cato again. My stylists were buzzing around me like bees, fixing this curl, this blemish. I felt like I would be sick with excitement.

The show began at ten o'clock and I was rushed to the studios. "Where is Cato?" I pressed around after my makeup was done and I was in my dress. "Where is he?"

"In another dressing room, doll," Milziba said kindly. "But you can't see him now - we want to air your reunion live, remember?" I didn't know if I liked that idea as much. I'd probably be crying, and hysterical, not something I'd want the entire world to see.

The show began, but I wasn't allowed to go on yet. My heart was fluttering with excitement, as I heard Caesar Flickerman's voice over a muted loudspeaker. "So Cato, welcome back, and congratulations!" There was cheering, and lots of it.

"Thank you, Caesar, it's an honor to be here," Cato said warmly and I actually squealed at hearing his voice. I was so close, so close to him! The interview carried on smoothly, Cato's every reply gaining a positive reaction.

"Now Cato, we have a little surprise for you..." Milziba and Cyndia grabbed my arms and steered me towards the stage.

"Really?" Cato asked, sounding bemused.

"Yes, something from home," Suddenly I was thrust upon the stage, bright lights hitting me from all angles, and a huge studio audience that was cheering and clapping. It was all so overwhelming! My gaze swiveled to Caesar's seat and...

"Cato," I breathed, tears springing up in my eyes and a knot making its way into my throat. He stood as he saw me, and was wearing a white shirt under a blazer that brought out his beautiful blue eyes. He looked handsome and brave, his face unmarred by the mutt's inflictions and he looked healthy enough.

"Oh God, Nora," Cato breathed and suddenly I was running towards him, throwing my arms around his neck and burying my face in his shoulder, fighting back the tears. He wrapped his arms around me, gently, almost timidly, like he feared he might break my body in his hands.

"I was so scared," I murmured, my voice high-pitched and constrained. "I thought...I thought..."

"It's all over," He murmured, kissing my forehead, closing his eyes tightly. I noticed he didn't say it would be alright. We kissed, and the crowd ate it up, cheering and screaming our names. Finally, we took a seat, me sitting on Cato's lap as he held me close.

"So Nora!" Caesar beamed, his gleaming white teeth long and reflecting the lights around us. "You're the girl everyone's been talking about!"

"Oh, that can't be true," I muttered modestly, totally unsure of how to respond. My stylists hadn't told me a thing about how to answer questions. I was completely on my own,_ on live TV._

"Oh, but it is!" Caesar exclaimed, and turned to the crowd. "Isn't that right?" The crowd roared in response. "Everybody has been curious since Cato first mentioned you as he was about to kill Thresh."

My heart stopped for a minute, and Cato reached for my hand. I had known they would talk about Cato's kills, which inevitably meant that they would talk about Clove.

"So Nora, what was going through your mind during that _amazing_ scene?"

I felt my breath catch in my throat, and swallowed quickly. "I was...I was pretty numb f-from Clove dying," I covered my mouth with my hand, the wounds were still fresh and more painful than ever. "I'm sorry..." I caught the tears in my eyes with my fingers, knowing that a flood of emotions was going to soon be running through me. "She was my sister..." Cato turned to me, and folded me into his arms. I grabbed his shirt like a big baby and buried my head into his chest.

"Lets talk about something else," Cato said firmly, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Cato," Caesar tried. "How did you feel when Clove was killed?"

"I don't think you heard me clearly," Cato growled, and I quickly tried to compose myself. "She's obviously upset. We're done talking about this."

"It's okay!" I cried, quickly drying my eyes and sitting back up, giving Cato a warning look. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm still emotional about it." I gave a wry smile, my heart still bleeding. I realized what I had to do, and that was pretend, like every other victor from the past. Pretend each memory didn't hurt so incomprehensibly. Pretend I didn't want to curl up and bawl every time someone spoke my sister's name. Cato gave me a look, and relaxed.

"Obviously, it was upsetting for me," I said, trying to quell the wavering in my voice. "She was my little sister, and the loss was unbearable at first. I couldn't help but feel guilty, like that should have been me."

"You never would have died," Cato promised. "I never would have let you die." I remembered his promise about Clove, and he saw it all over my face, before I could hide it. "I'm so sorry," He breathed, so only I could hear. "I really meant too..."

"Shh," I silenced him gently, laying a hand on his arm. "Later."

"Cato, how did you feel?" Caesar asked cautiously, afraid of another reaction from him.

"I promised her, before I left, that I would protect Clove, that I'd bring her back." Cato said gravely, staring stonily at Caesar. "It was her idea to separate and get our things. I never should have let her, I should have been there. Nora, forgive me," Cato turned to me, his eyes pleading, and impossibly sad. "I've lived with the guilt ever since she died, and I always will. If it could have been me, I would have gladly-"

"Shh," I murmured, placing my hands on his chest and kissing him gently. "I know." I pulled away, letting my forehead rest against his for a brief moment. Sighs from the audience filled the air.

"On a lighter note, Cato, you mentioned Nora carrying your child in the arena," Caesar smiled. "Is this true?"

"Yes," I beamed, folding my hands over my belly. "Four months now."

"Well congratulations, to the both of you!" There was a thunderous applause. "Nora, you look beautiful."

"Oh, that's all the work of my stylists," I flushed. "I'm never this dressed up."

"You look amazing," Cato confirmed.

"So four months pregnant...do you know the gender yet?"

"Actually," I gave a small, I-have-a-secret smile. "I found out yesterday."

"What do you think the baby's gender will be?" Caesar turned to the audience, and they shouted back mixes of boys and girls. "I'm sure everyone wants to know," Caesar leaned in, "What will it be?"

I looked at Cato smiling, "Do you want to know yet?"

"Of course," He smiled encouragingly.

"We're going to have a son," I beamed, unable to keep the smile off my face. "He'll be due in September."

"We'll have to set the date!" Caesar cried. "This is so exciting! Your son will be so proud, to have such a heroic father. A father, who was the victor of the Hunger Games!" More cheers and applause for Cato. "How did it feel, knowing you would be able to go home?"

"Relief, more than anything," Cato even gave a soft smile. "I knew I'd finally get to see Nora again, even though its only been a month. I found out she was pregnant the morning of the Reaping. It was so hard, having to go, and even harder when I had to leave her. I'm just thankful that she is safe, and so is our son."

"I'm just glad you're safe," I beamed at him and the audience sighed.

"Well would you look at that!" Caesar exclaimed with mock surprise. "Our interview is coming to a close!" The audience booed and demanded more time. "One more question, that I'm sure is on everyone's mind. Any talk of wedding bells soon?"

I felt my face turn a violent red and covered my mouth with my hands, giggling like a twelve-year-old. Cato gave a mumbled response. "Okay then, you two are young, you have plenty of time. That's all folks! Lets give it up one more time for Cato and Nora!"

We both stood, and Cato shook our host's hand, and Caesar kissed me on the cheek. And it was over.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait, but here is Chapter Eleven! Enjoy and don't forget to review! ;)**

* * *

Chapter Eleven-

Cato and I returned back to the apartment that had been rented for him in the Capitol. Finally, it seemed, after the endless stylists and sponsors, we were alone.

"Nora," Cato shut the door and turned to me, his face crumbling. "I'm so sorry." For a moment, I had managed to forget about Clove, swept up in the rush and amazement of the Capitol. "I promised you I'd bring her home to you, and I broke that promise." He fell to his knees, taking my hands in his.

"How could you?" I breathed, pain seeping into my veins again, like a drug that made you feel worse instead of better. "How could you leave her?"

"Nora, love, it was her idea, not mine-"

"I don't care!" I suddenly screamed, and he flinched. "Where were you!? Where the _fuck_ were you? She was dying, Cato, and where were you? Taking a fucking hike?! You let her die!" I hit him in anger, balling up my fists and striking his chest with each word. And the worse part was that he just took it. He could have easily pushed off my hands, or even hit me back, but he stayed on his knees and took each blow without emotion.

To my horror, I found myself _wanting_ to hurt him, _wanting_ to make him bleed. I knew each blow I delivered him barely hurt, like when a small child would hit you. And the way he was just sitting there, _taking_ it...

"Are you done?" He asked quietly. I had worked myself up, and tears slid down my cheeks.

"How could you Cato?" I asked again, so sad and so angry...

"I was held up-"

"With _what?"_

"The girl from Five," Cato said evenly, patiently. I wanted him to show _some_ emotion, _any_ emotion, just not this placid, expressionless state. "As she was leaving, she ran into me. I was running after her, when I heard Clove cry for help. And by then I was so far away from her...

"Nora, I was so stupid, so, _so,_ stupid. I left her alone." Suddenly, I realized he was crying, tears actually streaming from his eyes. It was the only time I'd ever seen him cry. "You hate me. What you said, it was all for the cameras, wasn't it? You can't stand to look at me anymore, can you?!"

He turned his face away from me, bowing his head in shame. "I'm sorry. I can never say it enough. My one job, my one duty, was just to protect her. I'm so sorry, Nora. She could have gone home."

His massive, muscular shoulders shook with the tears that came down his face. I felt my anger deflate and knelt down beside him, taking his face in my hands. "I didn't know," I breathed. "I'm sorry Cato. I didn't know at all; they never showed it. You tried. That's all that matters." I kissed his forehead and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm just so glad you're safe." I kissed him softly on the lips, savoring the feel of his gentle embrace. He looked up, his expression a mix of shock and sadness.

"Nora, I don't deserve you," He murmured, folding me into his arms gently. He was much softer, much more hesitant than I remembered him to be. I rested my head on his shoulder, breathing in the scent of his cologne, and let him hold me for a while.

"Let us never separate again," I promised. "I will never leave you, as long as I live."

"And I will always stay by your side," Cato swore. "I will always fight for you. And I will always love you." We kissed again, this kiss less about sadness and more about hope. I wouldn't leave his side ever again.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and we both looked up. "I don't know who that could be," Cato muttered. "I told my mentors to leave us alone." He got up and went to the door, and I sat down on the couch.

"Hello?" Cato opened the door and took a step back, to let the man in. I gasped when I saw him.

"President Snow!" I cried, instantly getting to my feet. Cato looked alarmed, and came back to my side almost instantly. Behind the president was a pair of body guards and a cluster of people I recognized as Cato's mentors, past victors of the Games.

"Cato, my boy, congratulations." Snow said evenly, but his eyes seemed harsh and cold. I wrapped my hands around Cato's arm. "And the lovely Nora Radley. I've heard so much about you."

"I wasn't aware that you made house calls to the victors," Cato said, trying to keep his voice calm. I had no idea what Snow wanted from us, but I knew it couldn't be good.

"This is a special occasion," The president said coolly. "I would like to speak with the two of you, but I believe your staff has something that they would like to tell you, Cato."

"Cato," A victor, a woman named Enobaria stepped forward, very close to us, and began to speak in a rapid whisper. "Snow isn't happy with you _at all._ He didn't like your statement in the Games, about being a pawn, and your behavior at the interview tonight only made it worse. You openly defied Caesar."

"What?" Cato looked up at Snow, who was helping himself to a cocktail and in a conversation with Brutus, who looked panicky. "She was _upset."_

"Look, Snow's mostly upset with what you said in the Arena," Enobaria said. "You have to do whatever he says, am I clear? No questions, no opposition." She was about to turn and leave, when Cato grabbed her arm.

"Is she in danger?" He said in a low voice, and I knew he was talking about me. "Any danger at all?"

"As long as she's tied to you..." There was a long pause. "Then yes."

My blood went cold, and I placed my hands around my belly in fear. Cato put his arm around me, and turned to me. "I will never let him hurt you. I swear to God, he will not hurt you and he will not hurt our son." He kissed my forehead and turned to Snow again.

"Mr. President," He said professionally. "What brings this pleasure?"

"I'd actually like to speak to Miss Radley," Snow gave me a sickening smile. I froze. "Alone, if you all don't mind leaving the room." Cato gave me a fleeting glance, his eyes wild.

"No," He said firmly, setting his feet, preparing to fight. "I'll stay with her." Snow glanced over at his guards and beckoned with his head. They approached towards Cato menacingly.

"Cato, I believe it's within your best interests to do as I tell you," Snow's eyes narrowed as the bodyguards grabbed Cato, each taking one arm and beginning to escort him from the room.

"Nora!" Cato shouted. "Snow, you can't do this..." He seethed. "If you hurt her, I will kill you."

"Cato!" I cried, but he continued on.

"You touch her, and I'll make you pay!" Cato threatened. "I'll you bleed-"

"Cato, stop!" I cried, trying to make him see with my pleading eyes that he needed to calm down. I darted over to him and took his face in my hands. "It's going to be fine, okay? I'm sure it's nothing." I kissed his cheek, and Cato grudgingly allowed the guards to take him out of the room. His team followed, looking uncomfortable.

"Miss Radley," Snow said to me, once we were alone. "Please, sit." I silently took a seat on the couch, and he on an armchair. I tried to push down the panic in my throat, but it was hard. "I think you understand as well as I do that Cato is...different."

"There is nothing wrong with Cato, if that is what you're implying," I said coldly.

"Nothing is wrong," Snow said with a matching rigidity. "Just I believe you are aware of his...anger issues."

"There is nothing wrong with him!" I interjected. "He's fine!"

"He is a time bomb!" Snow exploded, and I sank back, afraid, in my chair. "He is explosive and he is dangerous! And you..." He stood and pointed a finger in my face. "You control him."

"I _do not _control him," I said fiercely but quietly. "He is his own person."

"But yes you do," Snow said smoothly and assuredly. He sounded like a snake to me. "You calm him down, and he listens to you, he obeys you. You can control him, and if I can control you..." My blood went cold, and he smiled wickedly. "You will do whatever I say, Nora Radley."

"Leave me alone," I interjected quietly.

"You control the beast, the way a man would control a piece of machinery, and I will control you," Snow sneered wickedly.

"No," I shook my head. "No, I don't want this. I didn't ask for this."

"But you will get it nonetheless. And you _will_ do as I say, or else." He reached out and touched my belly. "A miscarriage wouldn't be hard to make happen, would it?" My mouth fell open in shock, and I shrank back on the couch.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"I kill twenty-three children annually," He gave a wicked smile. "There's nothing I can't do. Now scream."

"What?"

"You heard me!" I let out a high-pitched wail and from outside the room, I heard Cato body-slam the door. It shook the room. From outside, I heard him roaring in anger, and the horrible sound of fists on skin.

"Tell them to stop," I begged Snow, who wore a terrible grin of satisfaction. "Please, they're hurting him."

"Bring him in!" Snow called, and the door was opened. Cato broke free of his captors, sweating and a thin trail of blood running from his nose. I bolted over to him and flung my arms around his neck.

"It's okay, I'm in no danger," That was a lie, but it calmed him down. If looks could kill, Snow would be dead. The pure unadulterated hatred that seemed to pour off of Cato in waves scared me to death.

"I'll leave you now," Snow approached the door, and his bodyguards followed. "I've gotten what I came for."

* * *

**Review please! Xoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve! Sorry for the wait, but I'm working on multiple stories right now (probably not the best idea ;) ) Anyway, here it is, so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve-

"What did he do?!" Cato turned to me, looking furious and scared. Everyone had left with the President, and we were alone again. I took one look at him and burst into tears.

"He threatened the baby!" I wailed, sobbing uncontrollably. "He said...he said if you didn't keep it together, he'd kill him."

"What?" Cato pulled away from me abruptly and began to stride down the room, taking sharp, narrow breaths through his nose. "He can't hurt the baby." He spun around. "Now that everyone knows you're pregnant. He wouldn't dare risk his reputation."

"Cato," I sniffed, fighting to keep it together. "He said a miscarriage wouldn't be difficult to stage."

"Oh God," He murmured and took me by the shoulders. "We have to get out of the Capitol. Get back to District Two. And then...then I don't know." I gazed at him, wanting to believe that he had a plan, but really, he was just a kid, and so was I. "I'll protect you, at all costs." Cato promised and kissed me. "I'll be calm. I'll watch my anger, Nora, I won't act out again. For you. For the child."

* * *

We arrived back in District Two a few days later by train, and were met by thousands of people at the station, cheering and screaming our names. It took my breath away, but I was never so glad to be home.

After Cato did the mandatory speeches in the district government building, accepted hundreds of accolades and bouquets, while I stood idly by, we were finally able to return home. Cato received a house in the Victor's Village, and my family and his went to go move in.

As soon as I stepped in the massive white mansion, it really hit me that Cato had won and he was _rich._ The inside of the house was enormous, with grand marble and oak stairs spiraling upstairs into the second story, and judging from the outside of the house, the mansion had to be at least four stories tall.

Cato's younger siblings began running through the hallways, screaming, and his parents and mine followed, leaving us alone in the massive hallway. "It's amazing..." I breathed, stepping in and looking into a parlor, decorated lavishly with sleek furniture and beautiful pictures hanging on the walls. A remote control sat on a drawer, and I picked it up, pressing a left-arrow button. Instantly, the picture changed from a scene of a river to a dense forest. "It's like a TV!" I exclaimed. Cato walked over calmly, smiling softly at my excitement, and watched me flick through all the different images.

"This place is amazing," I turned, smiling brilliantly at him. "You're so lucky." I realized my words didn't just apply to him getting a mansion, but him winning the Games as well. All the other tributes who weren't so lucky, who got to go home...I thought again of my sister, and thought of how she would have loved this house and all it's lavish features.

Cato saw me relapse into my sister's memory again, and he took me into his arms. I felt my stomach press into his, and really noticed the child between us. He felt it too, and looked down, placing a hand on my belly. "Smile," He murmured. "You should be happy. We're going to have a son."

"I am happy," I nodded, trying to convince myself of it. I shook my head, brushing away all thoughts of Clove. "This is an amazing thing for us." Cato nodded.

"Nora, sweetheart," He took my hands in his. "I love you so much, you know that."

"Of course, Cato," I said earnestly, meeting his eyes. "And I love you too. Why this sudden confession?"

"Nora," He looked away for a minute, and then back into my eyes. "Will you...will you marry me?"

I was so stunned, and watched him move down to one knee. I let go of his hands and covered my mouth with my own, as he procured a little black box from his pocket. "I know we're not even finished with school yet, but I love you. The Games helped me realize that even more. Without you, I don't even know what I am. I become this...this _thing,_ this monster-"

"Cato, you are not-"

"No, it's true," He continued on. "Something inside me...breaks without you, and I am no longer myself. You saw, Nora. You saw everything, and I'll never be like that again, because I know you're with me. I love you Nora. You're my life now, and my life is with you and our child. Please, marry me."

His words brought tears to my eyes. I knew what he said came from his heart, and I wiped away my tears, grinning like mad.

"Yes," I breathed, and he stood, sliding the magnificent diamond ring onto my finger. "Yes, yes, a million times over. Yes." I flung my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. He swept me into his arms, cradling me and dipping me down with a loving, romantic kiss. We laughed as tears of joy shot down our faces. I felt safe and secure with him. He had won the Games. Our live would be taken care of by the Capitol. And everyone was going to be safe now.

Or so I thought.

* * *

**I love reviews! So please take like, thirty seconds and let me know how I'm doing and if you like the story so far and where it's going. I'll update more often with more reviews because that tells me if people are liking the story. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen-

The next few months passed by uneventfully for Cato and I. The baby grew, and Cato and I planned our wedding together. We wanted it to be small and local, with just our immediate families and a few of our friends. One day though, we heard a knock on our door, and I came to open it. Being eight months pregnant, it was getting harder to move around like I used to be able to, but I was managing.

"Hello?" I swung open the door and a familiar face greeted me. I gave a short cry in alarm, and nearly shut the door in his face, but controlled myself. "P-President Snow!" I exclaimed. "I - We weren't expecting you!"

"No you weren't," He said coyly, and walked right in past me into the house. "Is your fiance home?"

"How did you know...?" I raised an eyebrow, suspicious.

"Word travels fast when you're the President," He turned back to me and gave a small smirk, and noticed my belly. "He's getting big!"

"Yeah, he is," I frowned, folding my hands over my stomach. "Cato?" I strode down the hall, finding any excuse to stay away from Snow. I found him making some sort of smoothie health drink in the kitchen.

"Hey baby," He looked up and smiled.

"Snow's here," I said immediately, and as if on cue, Snow entered the kitchen. Cato dropped the glass he was holding and glass shattered all over the floor.

"Cato, my dear boy," Snow said, as if he were talking to a nephew, or a grandson.

"Why are you here?" Cato demanded, crossing over to me and standing in front of me protectively.

"I just heard that you will be getting married, and stopped by to send my congratulations," Snow said, feigning innocence. "And to also tell you that I've arranged for you to have your wedding in the Capitol."

"That's very kind of you, Mr. President, but we were going to have the wedding here," I tried to explain, but realized Snow was a man who couldn't be moved.

"I want you to have the wedding in the Capitol," He said tightly. "Where everyone can watch."

"No," Cato said firmly. "It's going to be in District Two, like we planned."

"You will do as I say, and you will have the wedding in the Capitol, like _I want_," Snow hissed. "Do you remember our deal, Nora?" Chills went through my spine, and I wrapped my hands around Cato's arm.

"Yes," I squeaked, pulling close to Cato. He looked down at me, his eyes threatening an explosion of rage and anger any minute. I met his gaze and pleaded silently with my eyes. _Keep it together...please keep it together..._

"Nora," Cato said tightly. "He can't take this away from us."

"I know, sweetheart, I know," I murmured. I was ready to cry with the unfairness of this all, but if I did, I'd give Snow precisely what he wanted. "Please don't Cato, don't do this. Our son needs a father and I need you. Do this for us."

Cato's face tightened with rage as he stared down Snow. Several emotions crossed his face, as he fought so hard to keep in his anger. His shoulder's shook and his eyes glared in fury. Finally, in a thin, tight voice, he spoke.

"After Nora has our son...then we will do what you want," He succumbed and Snow's delight was all over his face. "I don't think she can handle a trip to the Capitol, being as pregnant as she is. Let her have the child...and we'll do whatever you want."

"Just because you begged," Snow patted Cato's shoulder. "I'll consent. But I want to know immediately when that child is born."

"But you can't possibly expect Nora-"

"One day at a time," I reminded him. "Thank you, Mr. President, for this lovely gift."

"My pleasure," He turned and began to walk out. Cato and I didn't follow. As soon as he was gone, I spun around, turning to Cato.

"How _dare_ he!?" I screamed. Cato actually flinched at my sudden outburst. "How could he take away our most important day and twist it into his own creation! This is..." Cato stared at me wide-eyed, backing up into the counter tops. "This is so unfair! He's so horrid and sick! Who does he think he is, taking our wedding day and _ruining it!_ This is our day! Not his!" I slammed my fist on the counter top.

"Nora, please, calm down..." Cato put out his hands and tried to calm me down, but I was livid.

"He can't do this! He took me away from you and now he thinks he can control every damn aspect of our lives!"

"Nora!" Cato shouted. "Calm down!" He took me by the arms and steadied me as I took deep, shaky breaths through my nose. It was strange. Usually it was the other way around, me trying to calm Cato down after one of his rages. But I'd had enough of being the calm, patient one. Taking away my wedding was the last straw. "You have to relax, sweetheart." He took me in his arms and gently began to sway back and forth. "Take...take a deep breath. Remember, you're pregnant, sweetheart. Relax for the child. Can I get you anything? Do you want a drink?"

"Just a glass of water," I murmured, taking a seat on a large, comfy chair. Cato was right, I needed to calm down, or it would be bad for our son.

* * *

Which was why, in only two weeks time, I found myself in the hospital, in premature labor with my son.

They said it was the stress, the stress caused the early onset of labor. Either way, I wasn't ready. My mother was on one side, holding my hand, and Cato was on the other, pacing the tiny room. Both were dressed in pale blue surgeon's scrubs, with the poufy blue hair cap over their heads and a face mask over their mouths. Cato's was hanging underneath his chin, and he was breathing hard, his panic bathed in the fluorescent light. I was taking deep breaths through my stomach, scared, because my life was about to change forever.

I was five hours in, but the nurses said that the labor was going through very quickly. My heart was racing as another contraction seized my lower abdomen. I cried out in pain and Cato flinched, as if it hurt to see me suffer. "Nora, I love you." He promised again and I looked up at him, tears in my eyes.

"I love you too, Cato." I whispered and then the nurse took her place at my feet.

"Sweetheart, you have to push!" She cried and I screamed in pain.

"You're doing amazing!" Cato cried encouragingly, and when I looked over, there were tears running down his face. The pain was excruciating.

"I can't!" I began to sob. "I'm not ready! I can't do this!"

"Yes you can!" Cato shouted, tears running down onto his chest. "For the child, Nora! You have to do this for our child!"

"I let out an inhuman scream and pushed harder, collapsing onto the bed.

"I see a head!" A nurse cried out, and silent tears trickled down my face. "A boy!" I heard, and Cato was holding me and kissing me as our son's cries filled the air. We were both crying, and Cato helped me sit up again, propping me up on the pillows.

"He's beautiful, Nora," Cato's voice was shaking with emotion as they handed over our child. "Look at him." Our baby was still fussing, his face clenched up and beet red. I took him in my arms in awe, too stunned for words.

"He's perfect," Cato murmured, smiling gently. I nodded numbly. I was a mother now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's Chapter Fourteen! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen-

Cato stood outside the nursery, sipping a cup of coffee. He could see his son sleeping soundly in the bassinet alongside many others. A swell of irrepressable pride had formed in his chest, and he hadn't been able to erase the smile from his face. They had decided to name the boy Maximus Cadmus, after my father. He would be Max, for short.

"Which one is Max?" Cato heard a voice behind him, and saw Nora's parents standing behind him.

"The one on the furthest left," He pointed, and they sighed.

"I never thought we would be grandparents," Mrs. Radley said quietly. "Not so soon. But Cato," She turned to him and took him by the arms. "I am glad you are soon to be a part of this family."

"No more glad than I am to be a part of it." He smiled, and they embraced. Just then, a nurse came in.

"Mr. Aljon," She said. "A visitor."

"One minute," Cato said, excusing himself from the Radleys, and went out into the hall.

"My congratulations on the birth of your son," President Snow offered a bouquet of flowers. Cato's heart sank. They were the only ones in the hallway.

"Why can't you leave us alone!?" He hissed, striding up to Snow and snatching the roses from his hands in one swift motion. "Don't tell me you've gone to see Nora already, she doesn't want to see you."

"I haven't, and that is no way for me to be spoken too-"

"Get out!" Cato hurled the bouquet of flowers at Snow's chest. "Get out of here! You have no rights to my son! You have no rights to Max!"

"But I do!" Snow shot forward and grabbed Cato by the collar. "I have every right to Maximus Cadmus Aljon, because _I own him._ And I own you, and Nora, and everyone else in Panem! Now that you're a father, you can see the Hell every parent goes through when their child is chosen in the Reaping. And I have every power, every _right_, to do that to you."

"You son of a bitch!" Cato roared, and smacked Snow across the face, sending the old man flying backwards. "Not my son! _Not my son!"_

"I have guards posted all throughout this hospital." Snow hissed, wiping blood from his mouth. "And they can, and will, do whatever I tell them too. And I could have them kill Maximus before you could walk through the nursery doors. Do you want that? Do you really want that? And while they're at it, they can kill Nora too. She's weak. She can't fight back, not that she ever could."

"Stop," Cato stood over him and shook, his shoulders trembling violently. "Don't hurt them. Do whatever you want to me. Just...just don't hurt my family."

"See, now I have you under my control." Snow smiled. "That's how it's supposed to be. And now you have a son, that makes everything easier."

"Take me into custody!" Cato pleaded, as Snow slowly got to his feet. "Give me your worst. I'll do whatever you want."

"We shall see," Snow narrowed his eyes. "But last time I checked, _I_ was calling the shots." With that, he turned and left down the hall.

Cato stood where he was, still clad in the blue scrubs he had been given and stared at Snow's disappearing frame in stunned shock. Then, everything seemed to kick in at once. He tore back into the Nursery, and picked out Max.

"Nurse!" He shouted, arousing several babies. "Nurse!" He stepped inside the Nursery and a young, blond nurse approached him.

"Sir, you're not allowed to be in here!" She cried, but he easily pushed her aside.

"My son..." His eyes searched for Max. "I need to take my son home."

"Now?" The nurse asked. "Mr. Aljon, he's only a few hours old! Both Max and his mother need time to recuperate."

"Yeah, well, it's an emergency," Cato said gruffly, striding over to Max. He was alseep, lying on his back, finally calm. He was beautiful, Cato thought, as he lifted the baby in his arms gently, reveling at how small and fragile this baby was.

"Be careful, sir," The nurse said gently, and he nodded holding Max in his arms as he strode down the hall, finding Nora's room.

When he arrived, she was awake, but tired.

"Cato, you brought Max?" She asked, smiling softly.

"We need to leave," Cato said abruptly, setting Max in Nora's arms and frantically packing everything in the room. "Now. How do you feel? Can you walk?"

"Cato, what is going on?" Nora cried, alarmed. "What are you talking about?"

"I just saw Snow...and I exploded at him...Nora, baby, it's all my fault...he threatened you and Max...said he'd put Max in the Games...I'm so sorry, it's all my fault...We have to get out."

"Cato, slow down, you're incomprehensible!" Nora cried, rocking Max in her arms. "What do you mean get out?"

"Out of District Two." Cato hissed, glancing at the door.

"Cato..." Nora said very quietly it scared Cato. "What did you say to him?"

"I hit him," Cato breathed, bowing his head. "After he threatened to put Max in the Games, so I could feel the pain."

"Why did he say that?" Nora asked, her eyes swimming with tears. "Cato, why would he make that threat?"

"Because I told him to leave. And I told him to leave us alone." Cato whispered, then looked up and met Nora's gaze. "He said he owned Max, you, me, everyone. And I got mad."

"Oh God..." Nora shut her eyes, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"We have to go," Cato said again. "I offered to take the fall for everything, you know I did." Nora was silent for a long time, and looked down at Max.

"Where are we going?" She asked softly. She weakly stood, and placed Max in a bassinet and began to get dressed. Cato had everything stuffed into a backpack, including diapers and baby clothes for Max.

"I don't know," Cato mumbled. "Out. Out of District Two."

"Have you even thought this through?" Nora asked him, sliding Max gently into a pale green cloth sling used as a baby carrier. It was a present from Enobaria. "Where could we possibly go?"

"I don't know!" Cato cried, stress and fear breaking through. "I don't know. All I know is that we have to get out of Two, hide somewhere. Snow's going to hurt Max. I just know it. Come on, the car is waiting outside."

"Alright..." Nora stood and followed him out of the room, and they walked down the hall and down the elevator. She was leaning him on the trip down, and he knew she was exhausted.

Nora, Cato and Max burst out of the hospital doors and Cato opened the car door for her as Nora freed Max from the baby sling and tried to maneuver the car seat around Max. Finally, when he was settled, she sat in the back with him, closing her eyes, and Cato began to drive, where, he had no idea.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen-

There were a million things I wanted to ask Cato as he drove through District Two, but I kept my mouth shut and kept checking on Max. Where were we going? How could we make it out of District Two? How could we hide when everybody knew his face? By running away, we had severed all contracts, and when, no if we were caught, Max didn't have a chance.

I realized I didn't even care what happened to myself anymore, only about Max, and of course, Cato. But I realized Cato felt the same way and he was doing what he thought would save Max.

Suddenly, we came to a stop. We were on a quiet road, bordered by a massively dense forest. And an electric fence, which I was sure had to be live.

"We have to get out here," Cato explained. "I can't take the car any farther without us being stopped. This is the border of District Seven."

"How do we get through? This fence is live!" I had placed Max back into the baby sling and began to take out bags from the car.

"We crawl." Cato said, pulling on a pair of thick rubber gloves. "Hopefully if I lift up the fence, you can slid Max and yourself underneath, and then I'll go through."

"Cato, he's a newborn baby," I said firmly. "Not even a full day old. How can we sneak into Seven with him?"

"We have no other option!" Cato cried. He crossed over to the fence and said a soft prayer and then lifted it. "Push the bags through." He ordered and I instantly began shoving the diaper bag and backpacks through.

"Now Max." Cato grunted and I realized the gloves weren't protecting him all the way. I placed him in the baby carrier and slid him through, then shimmied in after him. Once I was on the other side, Cato slid under, feet first and let the fence go.

"How do you feel?" I asked, placed Max into the baby sling again.

"Like shit," He muttered, slinging a backpack over each shoulder. "Let's go."

And thus began our trek through the forest. It was slowly beginning to darken, and knew there had to be a long way from civilization. There were no trails, which basically left us bush-whacking through the trees and shrubs, following our guts. All we had was to get away from District Two, and hope for the best.

* * *

Night came faster than I thought, and Cato had no idea where he was going. "We need to stop," I begged, taking a seat on the forest floor. "I can't go on."

"Fine," He sat down under a large tree and began to go through the packs. Mostly, it was baby supplies and a few changes of clothes for us. "I have a nutrition bar." He held it out to me.

"We're screwed," I moaned. "We are so, so screwed Cato."

"Nora, please don't talk like that-"

"Shut up!" I cried. "Just shut up! You led us out into this wilderness and now we're going to die here. And Max..." A tear slid down my face. "Cato, how could you be so impulsive?"

"I'm going to keep you alive." He promised. "I haven't forgotten my time in the Games. I can go without food. I know how to make tools. I can hunt until we reach civilization. Nora," He got up and kissed my forehead. "I won't let you die."

He turned and began to scour the woods for tools to make a shelter while I fed Max and nibbled the nutrition bar. I realized I'd underestimated Cato this entire time. He wasn't just a survivor, he was a winner.

* * *

It was late at night, when Cato had finished a makeshift shelter, which was really nothing more than a lean-to. He had spread out his own clothing for me to lie on, and I knew he was trying to make me as comfortable as possible, and I was concerned with Max being warm and comfortable.

I had no idea what to do though, when he finally started to cry. It wasn't a dirty diaper, and he refused to nurse. I bounced him around in my arms, rocked him back and forth, but he continued to cry.

"Why is he so upset?" Cato asked, annoyed. "He's going to attract someone, or something."

"I don't know!" I snapped, suddenly angry. "He won't shut up!"

"Let me see him," Cato took Max from me and began to rock him. "I remember this song, my mother used to sing to me when I was a child. It was a long time ago though. Let's see..." Cato raised Max to his shoulder and began to shuffle from foot to foot.

"Hush, hush, time to be sleeping  
Hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping  
Dreams of peace and of freedom  
So smile in your sleep, little bab_y_

"Once our valleys were ringing  
With songs of our children singing  
But now sheep bleat till the evening  
And ceilings lie empty and broken  
Hush, hush, time to be sleeping  
Hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping  
Dreams of peace and of freedom  
So smile in your sleep, little baby

"Where is our proud highland mettle  
Our troops once so fierce in battle  
Now stand, cowed, huddled like cattle  
And wait to be shipped o'er the ocean  
Hush, hush, time to be sleeping  
Hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping  
Dreams of peace and of freedom  
So smile in your sleep, little baby

"No use pleading or praying  
For gone, gone is all hope of staying  
Hush, hush, the anchor's a-weighing

"Don't cry in your sleep, little baby."

Max had miraculously stopped as Cato sang, and I stared at him, open-mouthed.

"Here," He held out the quieted-baby towards me, and I took Max into my arms. Truth be told, Cato's song calmed me down as well, and I had no idea that he could sing like that.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" I asked in awe.

"I didn't," He mumbled, suddenly modest. "I just remembered the song."

"It's really pretty," I smiled softly at him, and he sat down beside me under the lean-to.

"My mom said it was really old, before the rebellion." He said. "And it had been passed through the generations. So I guess Max will know it too, huh?"

"Yeah, he will," I smiled, and kissed Cato on the cheek. "I'm going to try to sleep."

"Alright Nora," Cato said, taking off his jacket and draping it over my shoulders. "Love you."

"Love you too." I set Max in a bundle of blankets which was a far cry from the decked-out crib at home, and fell asleep beside my son.

* * *

The next morning, I was weak with hunger and pain. I had been running on pure adrenaline and now the exhaustion of delivering a child had caught up to me.

"Cato, I can barely stand," I moaned, as I tried to get up. Our supplies were already packed and ready to go. "I don't think I can walk."

"Give me the baby sling," He said, and I helped him wrap it around his huge, muscled frame. In spite of the situation we were in, I couldn't help but laugh as he put Max into the front.

"Baby momma," I teased, and he playfully tapped my nose.

"You're the baby momma. Get onto my back," He turned around and I wrapped my arm around his neck and he lifted me in the air piggy-back style.

"What about all the stuff?" I asked.

"I packed all necessities into one bag," He said, slinging one backpack over his forearm. "The rest we leave behind."

"God, you're amazing," I kissed the side of his forehead and he began to walk through the forest in the direction of the rising sun, leading us east. As the day went on, we had to stop to care for Max, who wanted to be fed every two hours, and change his dirty diapers, which we left, buried in the ground. I didn't complain of the awful hunger that ate away at my insides and Cato didn't complain about carrying us through the woods, although he appeared never to tire.

We passed the time by singing mostly, soft, quiet songs from District Two that were older than our grandparents. Cato and I began a game, where we would think of something about President Snow, and make up a ditty about it.

"President Snow, he has no toes, so he goes where no one knows...I dunno the rest."

"And to Caesar he gives jobs of blows!" Cato laughed and so did I, even if the sentence didn't full work of grammatically. "Snow is a gnu who pooed in a shoe and threw it at a cow who is blue and goes moo."

"Lot's of oos." I laughed, and we carried on.

* * *

Several days passed, without food or sight of civilization. Both of us were weary, and Cato couldn't carry me on his back anymore. "Nora, baby," He stopped and sat on a rock. "It looks bleak."

"I know," I nodded.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too." I gave a weak smile. "So, so much."

"Nora," He took my hand. "If we die..."

"Don't say that..."

"I want you to know we died free. Away from Snow."

"Yeah, we did," My throat choked up and a tear slid down my cheek. He wiped it away with tired, filthy fingers. I closed my eyes, and leaned against his shoulder, ready to surrender. I was ready to go, ready to die. It didn't matter anymore.

"My God..." My eyes snapped open and I saw two people, a man and a woman, standing before us.

"Cato," I nudged him.

"Look Ovid, look who it is!" The woman said, pointing at Cato. "How did you get into Seven?"

"You have to help us," He stood up. "Please, my wife and son are dying. We need food, but you can't tell anyone where we are."

"Come with us," The man, Ovid, said, extending a hand. The woman dug into her pack and offered water. "You'll be in our protection."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen-

Ovid and his sister, Lariah's house was small and plain compared to our homes in District Two, and especially the Victor's Mansion that belonged to Cato. Their log cabin was part of a small logging village near the woods that Cato and I had been hiking through, and the house itself consisted of five rooms, two bedrooms, a kitchen, a single, sparsely furnished bathroom, and a sitting room. The walls were adorned with carvings of beautiful flowers and scenes in the wood, and Lariah explained that she and Ovid were furniture carvers.

The first thing that the siblings did was take Max from us, give him a bath, and feed all of us. With warm food in our stomachs and rest for our weary feet, Ovid and Lariah sat us down in their sitting room for a talk.

"I would like to know what the champion of the Games is doing in District Seven with his fiancee and newborn son," Ovid said. "Because this sure as hell isn't the Victory Tour."

"We had to leave District Two," Cato explained. "We, ah, well _I _angered some people. And it wasn't safe anymore, especially with our son, Max."

"We thought that it would be too dangerous for Max to live there, and too dangerous for us as well," I continued. "We left a few days ago, and if you haven't found us, we would have been dead. We owe you our lives."

"It is only what good people must do," Ovid said humbly. There was a long silence, accompanied by the crackling of the fire. Max had fallen asleep on my lap.

"So what is your plan now?" Lariah asked. "We will accommodate you as long as we can, but you must realize this cannot be forever."

"We only ask of you a nights stay and a little food that you can spare," Cato murmured. "Then we travel on."

"Where?" Ovid asked.

"I don't know," Cato sighed, and Lariah spoke up.

"I know of a place where you can stay," Lariah said softly. "But it is a long ways away, and you must travel a great distance to go there. There are rumors of the survival of District Thirteen. If you can make it there, you will be safe again. But I must warn you, it is a dangerous journey with a baby so small. If you are caught, you will surely be killed."

Cato looked at me. "Thank you, Lariah," He said kindly, standing up. "But we need time to think this over. Come on Norah, let's get some rest." He got up and I followed him into our bedroom Lariah and Ovid had given up. There were two separate beds, both small and narrow, and I set Max in his carrier near mine.

"What do you think we should do?" Cato asked me, and I looked down at my sleeping son. "Should we try and go to Thirteen?"

"Cato, we can't, not with Max," I sighed, lifting my son in my arms. An idea had been nagging me since we met the siblings. "Cato...what if we went on to Thirteen...and - and left Max with-"

I couldn't say it, the words sounded so terrible.

"Leave Max?!" Cato cried and I shushed him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Nora, how could you say that? He's your _son_. Don't you love him?"

"More than my life," I said fiercely. "And unlike you, I know that we can't keep him safe, not hiding like this, and not if we go to Thirteen. He's a strong baby - and it's a miracle he's still alive - but he will make it. He will live, and I know Ovid and Lariah will raise him as their own. Cato, you can't think about yourself any more. This is what is best for him. What is best for us. I don't like it-" tears came to my eyes but I pushed them back. "But it is what must be done. It's his only chance, or he _will_ die."

Cato stared down at him, tears running down his face. "You're right." He said, his voice high and tight. "We'll ask them tomorrow." He kissed my cheek, and then the top of Max's head, and lay down on his bed.

I heard my husbands's tears all night, as he fought not to cry.

* * *

The next morning, Cato and I awoke early, and met Ovid and Lariah in the kitchen. "There is something we must ask you," I said solemnly.

"We know," Lariah said softly. "The walls are thin."

"So will you?" Cato put an arm around me.

"Yes," Ovid said solemnly. "We will raise him as if he were a kin."

"He can never know who his parents are," I said rigidly. "Never."

"You are the most wanted people in Panem," Lariah said gently. "If he were to know, he would be killed. We will not break your secret."

"When he is eighteen, give him this." Cato extended a letter I hadn't seen his write. "We are forever in your debt. I only wish that there was some way we could repay you. I assure you, this will not be easy for us either."

"Only tell no one that it is us who harbored you," Ovid said gently.

"Thank you," I embraced both of them. "We owe you our lives."

"Be safe," Lariah said softly. "Tell no one who you are, although that will be difficult, since all of Panem knows you. We will love and cherish this baby like the blessing he is."

Tears welled up in my eyes, and I lifted the sleeping Max into my arms. "I will love you forever," I whispered. "And I will always be with you. You will be strong, like your father. You will live." I kissed his soft face and passed him to Cato, who did the same, and then handed the baby to Ovid, who cradled him gently.

"We will come back," Cato promised. "This will not be the end."

* * *

**I wanted this to be the end of Part One, except I never really established a Part One or whatever. Anyway, the next chapter will jump eighteen years into the future, when Max is eighteen. Anyway, I'll explain it then. Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**This starts off in Max's point of view. Just thought I'd clear that up. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen-

_Eighteen years later, Max Aljon has grown up in District Seven, while his parents successfully made it into District Thirteen, where they have joined the rebellion. Both his parents are thirty-six years old, and the country is on the brink of revolution. Tensions are high and the government is cracking down._

* * *

"Aunt Lariah!" I called, swinging the ax over my shoulder, letting the blade rest between my shoulder blades. "I'm home!"

"Take off your shoes before you come inside!" She warned. I chuckled and slid off my boots before walking inside. She had been cooking again, and I was starving.

"What's to eat?" I sat down at the table, and Uncle Ovid came in, holding something in his hands. An envelope.

"Actually, Max, we need to talk to you." He sat down at the table and Lariah did the same. My first thought was that someone had died, and my blood ran cold. "You're eighteen now. You deserve to know."

"Know what?"

"Who your parents are," Lariah said gently, clasping my hand in hers. Ovid handed me the envelope.

"I'd like to let the words of your father explain it to you," He said, his eyes earnest. "You know the victor of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games?"

"Of course - the one who ran off with his girlfriend and was shot to death by Peacekeepers," The Victor's death had been publicized all over the Capitol, and he had been made an example of what happened to those who broke the rules.

"His name is Cato Aljon, and his wife is Nora," Lariah corrected me. "Did they teach you that Nora was pregnant when he was in the Games?"

"There were rumors...that was just a story-"

"No, it was true," Ovid said firmly. "And the baby was born, and threatened by President Snow. So Cato and Nora took their child - who was only a few days old -and ran to District Seven. They nearly died in the forest, but were found by a brother and sister. Nora was wise, and knew that they couldn't keep her precious son if they were all to survive. So she gave up her son and entrusted him in the care of the brother and sister. The two went onto District Thirteen, and haven't been heard from since."

I was silent for a long time, my hand resting on the letter. "And their son...what happened to him."

"He grew up, oblivious to his past. And he's a strong, healthy young man today, just like his father-" Lariah put a hand over her mouth and began to cry softly.

"I am their son," I breathed, staring at the table. "I'm the son of the two most wanted people in the world." I abruptly stood up and grabbed the letter. "I need I take a walk."

Storming out of the house, I ran into the forest, through the trees and down the rocky paths. My mind was racing. I'd always known I was adopted, but my parents? _My_ _parents!_ Cato and Nora Aljon? Cato was the monster that won, the soulless, heartless man who screwed his slutty girlfriend. We were instructed that these were the worst offenders in Panem, and they had been killed with the death they deserved. No one mentioned Nora had been pregnant, or what had happened to the baby. Ovid had to be lying. This was a cruel joke. I sat down on a rock and opened the letter.

The entire page was scrawled in black ink. I could barely make out the words, and squinted to read them.

_Max,_

_If Ovid and Lariah have done as I have asked, you will be reading this when you're eighteen. And if Nora and I are still alive, we will be thirty-six._

_Right now I'm looking at your mother, and she's holding you. You're both asleep, and this will be our last night together, because tomorrow, we will be separated. We love you more than anything else, but if we were continue on to District Thirteen with you, you would never be strong enough to make the journey. I'm sorry, and it's not like that's what I wanted, but we couldn't think of our happiness and safety, only yours. _

_Know that we will always love you, and that you are always on our minds and in our hearts. There is news of rebellion in what was once Thirteen, so we are headed there. We have an eight-digit price tag on our heads, and if we were to stay with you, you'd be killed on the spot. Nora knew we couldn't have you, and now I realize it too._

_Please don't be angry with us, because this hurts me to write this just as much as it does for you to read it. We had to give you up so you would live._

_With any luck, Nora and I will be in District Thirteen by now, but you never know. Promise me this though, Max: don't go looking for us if you don't already hate us. It is crucial that you remain anonymity, or you will be put to death. Do not tell anyone of your identity, or who your parents are. Promise me that._

_I vowed I would come back for you, and I promise I will. One day, Max, one day I swear to God. _

_I love you. I don't know how to end this except for the most important part._

_Cato Aljon_

I folded the letter, numb, and slowly got to my feet. My fathers's words rang in my ears. Of course I didn't hate him, if anything, I understood their sacrifice more than ever...

"What are you doing in the woods?" I spun around to see two Peacekeepers approaching me.

"N - nothing..." I stammered, trying to conceal the letter, but one of the Peacekeepers saw it.

"What is that?" He demanded. "Give it to me!"

"Explain what you were doing in the forest! You were hunting!"

"No!" I cried, as they advanced towards me. Then, I didn't think - I ran. I bolted through the trees, but was tackled, the letter forced from my hands. I screamed as they cuffed my hands behind me. "That's not yours!"

The Peacekeeper scanned over the letter, and his eyes widened. "I believe we've found him, Daro. Maximus Cadmus Aljon." My full name. I had never heard it aloud until now. "You are arrested on account of your status as public enemy, evading arrest and trespassing. You are subject to fifteen lashes and immediate arrest. In effect: now."

"You have no evidence!" I wriggled in my captor's grip, but they were stronger than me. They dragged me into town, past my house, where more Peacekeepers were swarming by the minute. "Aunt Lariah! Uncle Ovid! Get out! Get out now!" I screamed, but I saw the Peacekeepers barricading the doors and windows. And then I saw the match.

"No!" I screamed as the house was lit on fire - with them still inside. Everything was made of wood, and burned easily. Tears ran down my face as the house was torched, and I screamed until my throat was raw.

I didn't fight anymore when they dragged me into the town square and ripped off my shirt, binding me to the whipping post. People began to gather, and I pressed my face against the post as the whip sang through the air and met my back with a sharp crack. My loss was so great, I barely felt it, until the second and third lashes came.

I hugged the post, bracing myself against the fire erupting across my back. Everything burned and I cried out in pain. I wanted to die. All I wanted to do was die.

* * *

Cato and I looked up when Coin called our names. We had been eating another tasteless meal in the cafeteria, when we had been interrupted by Coin herself.

"Come with me right away," She said sternly. "I have news."

"News on what?" I jumped to my feet and followed her down the hall, Cato at my side.

"Your son - Max," She said coldly, entering a control room. "This is being broadcast on every network." She turned on a screen, and the Capitol seal flashed, before we saw a legion of Peacekeepers surrounding a young, good-looking boy who knelt on the floor, his hands bound behind him, and his head bowed. He had dark hair the same shade as mine.

"Speak," A Peacekeeper kicked the boy, and he grudgingly looked up. His face was covered in welts and bruises and his body looked thin and exhausted. He was deathly pale.

"Mom..." He croaked and I covered my mouth with my hand. "Dad... I know you're listening, wherever you are. Please, come to the Capitol. Give yourselves up."

"You've seen what I have done to your precious son," The camera panned over to President Snow. "And I will do more to him, if you don't show yourselves. You love your son, do you not? Come for him, surrender your lives and I will spare his." The camera went back to Max, and they were beating him, on public television. I buried my face into Cato's arm and sobbed hard. My baby, my son...when I imagined us reunited, I never imagined it like this.

"Mom! Dad! _Please!"_ He was begging and that made me cry harder as they whipped him over and over again.

"Turn it off," Cato said roughly. "Now!"

"We have to save him," I dried my eyes and met Coin dead on. "I'll go."

"No. We need to think this through. What is the most logical course of action? We know this is a trap-"

"He's my son, you hard ass bitch," I snapped. "I don't give a shit about your rules - I'm going to get him."

"Nora, we need you here-"

"He is my son!" I roared, suddenly filled with rage. "My son whom I gave up in the hope that he would live a normal life, who is being tortured as we speak for something that is my fault! I'm going!"

"I cannot allow that-"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" I roared and stormed out of the room, Cato on my heels. We had to find our son...

* * *

**Liking it so far? Let me know! Review! Xoxoxo **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen-

"Nora, hold on a second," Cato trotted beside me as I stormed through the halls and to our tiny apartment. "You can't just march into the Capitol and take back M - Max." He stumbled over our son's name, I noticed, from disuse. It just hurt too much to talk about the son who may or may not have been alive when we were safe.

But now I knew he was alive, and exactly where he was. I had to find him, I had to save my son, to make up for all those years that I hadn't been there for him. "I can't just leave him," I said firmly, gathering up layers of clothes. I needed provisions, I needed backup, I needed...

"Then you're not going alone," Cato said doggedly. "I'm going with you."

"We need to get Coin's approval though," I walked out of the apartment, my strides paced and determined. "We won't be allowed out if we don't."

"Let me speak to her," Cato said gently. "I can reason with her. I'll make her see."

We walked back into Coin's quarters, where several other officers were surrounding the computer screen, watching the tape over and over again. Max's screams, his pleading voice, rang in my ears.

"Coin," Cato said firmly. "We need to go in."

"No, it's way too dangerous, and it's obviously a trap," I hated how cold and harsh her voice sounded. "I can't allow you to go into the Capitol, risking men going along with you. And for a boy I don't even know? What use is he to me?"

Instantly, I became livid, and Cato stiffened beside me. "He is our son." I snarled. "And he is the most precious thing in the world to me. I will not, will not, leave him to die, thinking his parents were too cowardly to come to his aid. We're going, and we'll go on our own."

"Both of you are valuable soldiers; I cannot risk Snow killing you and you giving away our location and plans."

"We'll bring the tablets with us," Cato said encouragingly. "If we're caught, we'll take them. Please Coin, he's our only son, and he's dying out there. How could I live with myself if I just let him be beaten to death."

"But what about you?" Coin asked. "If - when - Snow catches you two, you'll be put to death."

"You're wrong," Cato said then, looking down at me. "I will be put to death. Nora will go free, with Max."

"What!? Cato-"

"Remember a long time ago, when we were just kids, and I said that if you were ever picked for the Games then I would volunteer to protect you? And that in the end, I'd give myself up so you could go home? This is me doing that. I never forgot." He took me by the arms and kissed my forehead.

"Cato, if you die, I die with you, once Max is safe in Thirteen," I wrapped my arms around him and nestled my head between his shoulders. "That's the top priority." I kissed his cheek and turned back to Coin, still in his arms. "Please," I begged her. "I'm asking you as a parent, not as a soldier. I just want my son back."

She pressed her lips tightly together and thought for a moment. "What is your plan of action?" Cato and I sighed with relief, and I hugged him tight. "You cannot just march into the Capitol and take back Max."

"Actually, that was the idea," Cato said and I looked up at him in confusion. "It's me Snow wants - I antagonized him, I was the weapon, "The Time Bomb", he only paid attention to Nora because she was related to me, and only paid attention to Max because he's my son. If it's me he wants, then putting Nora at risk is pointless."

"Cato what are you saying?" Things slowly began to click into place. "You can't give yourself up."

"I'm not saying that's what we have to do," He said, but I could see straight through his lie. I pulled away, and stared him down.

"You can't surrender! You can't just lie down and die!" I cried. "No...when you do that - Snow wins! He gets exactly what he wants: your death, Cato. You can't die...I - I'll go with you, there has to be some other way."

"Nora," He said firmly. "I don't want you to go in there. It's way too easy for you to get hurt. This is something I need to do."

"No!" I yelled at him, hating how childish I sounded. "Cato, stop! I'm going with you! That's final!" I saw Cato glance at Coin and I felt incredibly alienated and ignored. I wasn't a child, and he knew it.

"Nora, I don't think it's best if you..."

"I can't believe this," I turned, shaking my head. "You're just acting like I'm some helpless pregnant little girl again - I'm not! Cato, I'm strong enough now! I mean, not as strong as you, but I can hold my own in a fight."

"They're going to torture you when they find us. He'll make an example of us - and Max's safety isn't guaranteed." Cato said, but I noticed how he said 'us' instead of 'me'.

"Hold on, I have an idea," One of Coin's generals spoke up. "Since Cato seems adamant about giving himself up, what if we use Cato as a distraction, and have Nora and a team of our men sneak into the building and take Max?"

"I still don't see why the boy is worth it," Coin muttered.

"He's a martyr. If they kill him, or even keep toruturing him, the people will sympathize with him. And if we save him, then we become the heroes and gain the public support. And that, Coin, is the most important asset of all." I gave him a gratful look.

Coin thought hard for a long time. We all held our breath, waiting for a response. Finally, she spoke. "Fine. We'll go through the mission. Cato is the bait, and Nora will lead the team of soldiers through the Capitol to find where the boy is. I want Intelligence working on the boy's exact location, and I want five soldiers prepared for combat. Nora and Cato, go down to Defense and obtain weapons and armor. We leave tomorrow."

I followed Cato in awe to Defense. My heart was racing on account that I would be going into battle for the first time in my life, and that I may lose the man I cared the most about. And then again, I would be seeing my son, my son, whom I had been separated from for eighteen long years.

Would he love me as much as I do him?

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter being kind of dull, and that I haven't updated in forever, but I will soon! Huge things are coming and I promise it will pick up next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen-

I stood, surrounded by soldiers on all sides, and watched Cato walk through the streets of the Capitol, like a lamb up for slaughter. The Capitol hadn't changed much, except for Peacekeepers everywhere and massive banners bearing Cato's and my faces, with "Public Enemy Number One" printed over them, waving in the breeze. I guess the Capitol had revoked their promotions about Cato and I being dead.

Cato walked right up to the Capitol building, and people were beginning to make a scene. I had gone to bed last night without speaking to him, angry at the way he had treated me before. It was awkward, not falling asleep in his arms, but instead turning away from him and facing the wall. He hadn't said a word to me, and I was upset that we had been fighting. It certainly hadn't been our first time, but now...

"Snow!" He roared, sounding like a bear. Peacekeepers swarmed on him like tracker jackers, arresting him and tying him back like he was a dog. "Come out here Snow!"

The old man did appear, surrounded by a legion of Peacekeepers, and looked down at Cato with such scorn I wanted to kill him. "Well, well..." He said triumphantly. "Look what the cat dragged in. Where is Nora? Not coming? Didn't want to see you off?"

It suddenly hit me that Cato was going to die thinking I hated him. And then, there seemed to be no other option. I found myself running out into the square, sprinting at a break-neck speed.

"I'm here!" I cried, glaring at Snow with all the contempt he deserved and more, as Peacekeepers handcuffed my wrists behind me and held me back, pushing me beside Cato. "Now where's my son?"

"Nora!" Cato cried. "You can't - you're not supposed too..."

"If we die, we die together," I said proudly. "I love you."

"I love you too," He gave a soft smile, and he again looked like the boy I fell in love with all that time ago. We kissed, until the Peacekeepers pulled us apart.

"You two never age," Snow said disgustedly.

"And sadly, you have," I said snarkily. Cato chuckled.

"Take them inside," He gave a wave of his hand, and the Peacekeepers began to drag us up the steps.

"Stop!" I screamed. "Where is Max?! Show me my son!"

"Oh, you'll see him alright," Snow said darkly, going back inside the building. We were dragged in after him, and through the lavish halls, down a flight of stairs and into an underground level. The walls here were white and the lights were too bright and harsh. I wanted to hold Cato's hand, but both of us were cuffed.

"You wanted to see your son." Snow said wickedly. "Well here he is."

* * *

The door was opened and I heard voices. I was so hungry and exhausted I could barely sit up, but I opened my eyes anyway.

A pretty woman with dark hair was uncuffed and thrown in beside me. She was in her thirties, but still athletic, I could tell. She looked strong, and tough. Then there was the man, and he was built like an ox. His blonde hair was shaved close to his head, and he had traces of stubble on his chin. He instantly went to the woman, and put his arms around her protectively. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," She murmured and they both looked up at me. "Max." She breathed softly.

"Who are you?" I asked weakly, and the woman looked like she might cry.

"Oh, Max, baby..." She crawled over to me and took my face in her hands. "We're your parents."

I stared at her for a long time, and then suddenly wrapped my arms around her, holding on tight, like a baby. "Mom..." I choked out, and she burst into tears.

They say it's the worst thing in the world to see your parents cry, and both of mine were. My father amassed us into a massive bear hug, which hurt, but I didn't mind, because I was with them. We were all sobbing, crying and kissing each other, and I didn't know what to do other than let it all in, so I did.

They both had food on them, emergency rations, which they both gave to me. Mom even had some painkillers, which she made me take. It was so strange, meeting my parents for real. When I had pictured it for the first time, we were not captured by President Snow, and thrown into jail. We were not going to be tortured and executed soon.

The next day, we were called out of the cell. My parents didn't resist re-arrest, and neither did I, as if I could. I leaned heavily against my father as we were led through the halls again, towards a massive room where Snow was sitting.

"The family Aljon!" Snow sneered when he saw us.

"Let him go," Dad said firmly. "That was the deal. You said you'd let him go."

"I lied," Snow said lightly. "You're all going to die. Today, in fact. I've decided by firing squad. That's still humane, isn't it? Say your goodbyes. Filth like you do not belong in Panem."

"That's my son!" Mom screamed, and was brutally kicked by one of the guards.

"Max," Cato swiftly turned to me. "We love you more than you can ever understand. We have fought for your sake in a rebellion so that you can live in a safer, better world." They began to drag us out of the room and up the stairs. I realized the execution was _right now. _"We love you so much, and we have never, ever forgotten you, not even for a minute."

The sunlight hit my face and I squinted at its bright light. It had been days since I'd seen natural light. We were led over to the gallows, and each tied to a post. Blindfolds covered our eyes.

"We love you so much Max," Mom called, her voice high with fear.

"I love you too," I said, my voice shaking.

"Citizens of Panem," Snow's voice boomed above us. "I have before you the Aljon family. Enemies of the Capitol, they will be put to death immediately. Let this be an example for those of you who think of rebellion."

I heard the setting of guns as the marksmen took aim. My heart was flying around in my throat. I was going to die...my whole family was going to die.

"Aim!" Everything was so loud. I faintly heard my mother tell me to be brave, be strong.

"Fire!" I heard the crackle of guns and then several sounds of distress, but then another wave of gunfire, and suddenly, I realized I hadn't been shot. My whole body was shaking as somebody untied me from the post and began to drag me away.

Whipping off my blindfold, I saw the rebels in the streets, firing at the execution squad and the swarms of Peacekeepers. I looked back onto the platform and saw my parents still there, bent over, blood running from their heads, their chests, their bodies. I saw them still standing, but dead.

"No!" I fought whoever was holding me. "No! No! Mom! Dad!" I tried to break free, wanting to run towards them, and I did. I made it to my mother first, and pulled off her blindfold, taking her beautiful face in my hands. "Mom, I'm so sorry." I murmured before someone hoisted me over their shoulder and began to carry me to safety.

Tears, accompanied by horrible, wretched sobs, wracked my body. I couldn't think, only feel the indescribable pain. My parents were dead.

* * *

In the safety of District Thirteen, I had a lot of time to think. I had finished crying, and a new emotion had buried itself inside me: hate.

Insurmountable hate, that ran through my veins and pulsed stronger with every beat of my heart. I was going to kill President Snow, and there was no stopping me. Every fiber of my existence was wired on him, how I could kill him, how I could make him pay. I would avenge my parents, one day, and every dead child, every grieving family, I would avenge their suffering. I knew what had to be done.

I would kill Snow.

* * *

**This is the final chapter of Cato's Games. I want to thank all my lovely readers and reviewers (that's not a word, try again!) for being encouraging and giving me motivation to write this. I love all of you!**

**XOXO**

**Jasper**


End file.
